La Liste des Sept
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Si on n'accomplit pas tous les points de la Liste des Sept, on n'aura pas de diplôme. Fuyez si vous entendez les mots "Liste des Sept", ou bien vous serez impliqués, vous aussi. - Traduction française de "The Bucket List", écrite par Deceptive-serenade.
1. Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit un rêve

Bienvenue à tous !

Voici mon nouveau projet, la traduction d'une fanfiction que j'ai trouvée très apétissante, écrite en anglais par **Deceptive-serenade**, et qui est basée sur le couple Albus Severus Potter / Sophia Dubois. (Evidemment, le scénario est de Deceptive-serenade, mais le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling. Comment l'oublier ?) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que vous continuerez à lire après ce premier chapitre !

Pour celles qui attendent la traduction d'un Drago/Hermione, ne baissez pas les bras, je suis toujours à la recherche de la bonne fic à traduire (j'en avais trouvé une super mais elle n'était pas terminée... et pas mise à jour depuis 2011. Oui, oui, j'ai fait une petite dépression). Bref, je ne vous oublie pas !

En attendant, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**La Liste des Sept**

**Chapitre un : Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit un rêve**

* * *

_2 mai_

- Je n'ai pas QUOI ?

- Vous n'avez pas la moyenne en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Dubois.

Je me mis presque à faire la tête au Professeur Lupin, qui était d'ailleurs très sexy, mais j'essayai d'ignorer le regard noir qu'il me retournait et qui signifiait clairement « Je ne peux rien y faire ».

C'est impossible. Ça fait trois mois que je bûche pour faire remonter mes notes. Il est impensable que je n'aie toujours pas la moyenne. En plus, j'ai passé sept ans à Poudlard à perfectionner le regard de chien battu que je suis en train de lancer à Lupin. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ?

Lupin changea de position, gêné, mais il tint bon. Il eut un regard assez impatient quand il se rendit compte de ce que je faisais. Fin de la partie. Je soupirai.

- J'ai quelle note ? demandai-je, découragée et d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Comme d'habitude.

_Troll._ J'avais un cerveau de troll, dans cette matière si stupide.

Je ne me rappelle plus du tout comment j'ai réussi à avoir mes BUSE.

Je m'éclaircis la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Abandonner cette matière ?

Le Professeur Lupin secoua la tête et sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer des papillons dans mon ventre. Mais ce n'était rien à côté d'un certain garçon, qui d'ailleurs était en train de s'approcher du Professeur Lupin à ce moment-là, et...

OK, qu'est-ce qu'Albus Potter fait ici ?

- Tu voulais me voir, Teddy ? demanda-t-il, d'une façon un peu impolie, en considérant que Lupin et moi étions en train de parler ; mais je n'ai probablement jamais été aussi près de lui que là. Jamais.

Oui, j'exagère. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère jumeau, et il m'arrive de temps en temps de traîner avec leur groupe. C'est juste que je ne lui parle pas vraiment, car je deviens complètement muette, ou je dis n'importe quoi, quand il est là. Il doit penser que je suis une trouillarde ou quelque chose dans ce genre, parce que j'ai pour habitude de garder la bouche bien fermée.

Mais bon, quoi, il est sexy.

Et je suis pitoyable.

Et pourquoi, vous vous le demandez, suis-je amoureuse d'un mec que je connais à peine ? Ce n'est pas parce que son père est le sauveur du monde sorcier, ni parce qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ni parce qu'il est bien foutu (bien que cela aide, certes, je ne vais pas vous mentir) ; non, c'est parce qu'il est adorable. Sa meilleure amie, c'est Rose Weasley, qui se trouve être aussi ma meilleure amie. Il est protecteur, il l'écoute, il l'aide... Seulement, il ne remarque jamais qui sont les amis de Rose.

OK, bon, il sait qui je suis. Et alors ?

Donc, en contribuant à mon amour pathétique pour Al Potter, je le laisse interrompre cette conversation, cette discussion extrêmement embarrassante qu'il a probablement entendue. Il sait maintenant que je n'ai pas la moyenne dans cette matière.

Bon, au moins il ne sait pas que j'ai un T, hein ?

Tout ce « voyons le bon côté des choses » ne fonctionne pas très bien avec les gens comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ça ne fait que les gonfler.

- Voici votre nouveau professeur particulier, Miss Dubois, dit Lupin joyeusement, comme s'il pensait que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Albus Potter se tourna vers moi et, pour la première fois, reconnut mon existence en me lançant un sourire hésitant. Mes genoux se mirent à trembler un peu.

Comment est-ce qu'il arrive à faire ça ?

Il sembla que Lupin n'eut pas conscience de cet événement d'importance mondiale, car il continua :

- Je suis certain que le meilleur élève de cette classe saura t'aider à remonter ce T en moins de deux ! dit-il, enjoué.

Je m'empourprai furieusement en défiant Lupin d'un regard furieux.

C'est ça, Lupin. Continue de me mettre la honte devant l'amour de ma vie. Vas-y. Au moins, Al eut le tact de ne pas ricaner.

Il est parfait, hein ?

- Vous pouvez vous retrouver ici, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce et de nous laisser seuls tous les deux. _Seuls._

Il veut me tuer ?

C'est un rêve, c'est sûr. Jamais dans la réalité je ne me tiendrais si proche d'Albus Potter sans faire quelque chose de hautement gênant, comme vomir sur ses chaussures. Ou n'importe où sur lui, oui, oui.

Ouaip, quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, je serai en train de me détendre dans un lit chaud et confortable, dans mon dortoir, et de maudire mon réveil. Je serai fatiguée, je me brosserai les dents et je dirai bonjour à Rose, au lieu de parler de mon cerveau de troll avec l'amour de ma vie.

Je devrais me pincer !

… Bon, tant pis. Ça marche pas.

- Donc, tu es libre à quelle heure ? demanda poliment Al, en me regardant bizarrement alors que je faisais une grimace de douleur. Le rouge me remonta au visage, puis je baissai le regard sur mes chaussures.

- Après les cours, j'imagine, marmonnai-je en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de ma robe. Il resta silencieux puis il fit un énorme sourire qui atteignait ses yeux.

Ah, des papillons.

- Tu as vraiment un T dans ce cours ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement. Ou bien tu l'as fait exprès ?

_Pardon ?_

Je relevai brusquement la tête et jetai un regard mauvais à son visage rayonnant, à ses yeux brillants, à ses cheveux emmêlés et à tout le bataclan.

- Comment ça, « fait exprès » ? fis-je d'un ton un peu plus sec que voulu. Qui voudrait d'un putain de T alors que l'année est presque finie ? En Défense contre les forces du mal ? C'est un cours obligatoire pour quiconque veut devenir guérisseur ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un T, merde !

Al écarquilla les yeux et recula, ayant maintenant probablement peur pour sa vie.

D'accord, je sais ce que vous pensez. Pourquoi suis-je en train déverser ma haine sur l'amour de ma vie ?

C'est parce qu'il agit comme un con, voilà pourquoi – et je ne tolère absolument pas les cons. Même s'ils ont des yeux vraiment beaux. Franchement, c'était une réaction naturelle. Je n'avais pas prévu d'exploser, mais il l'a mérité.

Il devrait me rouler une pelle. Juste pour que je me taise.

Sauf que ma colère s'évapora quand il se mit à rire nerveusement, les mains en l'air comme pour se défendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il sincèrement. C'est vraiment difficile d'avoir un T dans le cours de Teddy, parce qu'il déteste donner de mauvaises notes.

Je laissai échapper un soupir avant de jeter mon sac sur mon épaule, sans regarder en arrière, tandis que mon visage était rouge d'humiliation.

- Attends, Sophia ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! cria-t-il.

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, ni ne me retournai. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'Albus Potter sache que je n'avais pas la moyenne dans cette matière, et encore moins qu'il me donne des cours particuliers.

Ah, et aussi, on a pris un joli départ ! Il va complètement tomber amoureux de moi, maintenant.

Au moins, il ne pense plus que je suis une trouillarde, si ? Je veux dire, j'ai réussi à formuler quelques phrases cohérentes devant lui ! Ça doit avoir son importance.

… J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit un rêve.

.

.

.

- Rose, dis-je en gémissant, frustrée, le nez touchant presque le parchemin. Je me fiche des sélections nationales de Quidditch. Je me fiche de savoir si les Harpies de Holyhead vont gagner cette année. Je veux juste réussir... Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes ?

J'avais relevé la tête du parchemin pour trouver Rose le nez collé au livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Rose ? essayai-je, hésitante.

Mais elle semblait être devenue sourde.

- ROSE !

- Je ne peux pas t'aider en Défense, répondit-elle d'un ton monotone, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les pages.

Je la regardai bouche bée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es la meilleure élève de notre année ! m'écriai-je en m'agenouillant, pleine de désespoir.

Oui, j'ai TANT besoin d'aide que ça.

- Je ferai tes devoirs.

- C'est du Quidditch ! Tu es nulle en Quidditch !

- Je peux te laisser m'apprendre à jouer.

- Dans tes rêves, Soph.

- Je peux te coiffer.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu as essayé ?

- Je peux t'apporter à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je peux m'arranger pour que Scorpius te demande de sortir avec lui.

- Tu n'as PAS intérêt.

- Allez, Rose, je ferai ce que tu voudras ! Tu es mon seul espoir !

Elle soupira et ferma le livre avec résignation.

- T'es stupide, Soph, me dit-elle sans ménagement. J'ai laissé tomber la Défense, tu te souviens ?

Je la fusillai du regard.

- Je m'en contrefous, Weasley, grognai-je d'un ton que j'espérais être des plus menaçants. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Rose m'examina de près.

- Je croyais qu'Al allait te donner des cours particuliers.

- Bien sûr, Rose. Parce que je vais aller demander de l'aide au mec sur qui je viens de crier parce qu'il se conduisait comme un con.

Franchement, d'où sort-elle ces idées-là ?

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas t'aider, moi, si ?

Nous nous lançâmes un regard noir. Je n'aime pas trop la Rose de ce rêve. Quand je me réveillerai, il faudra que je lui parle de cette affaire de « comprendre que sa meilleure amie est amoureuse de son cousin ».

Merlin, aidez-moi.

OK, je peux le faire. Je peux tout à fait parler à Al sans gazouiller, ni baver, ni quelque chose de ce genre. Je vais garder mon bavoir dans mon dortoir.

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment de bavoir. Bigre !

J'empoignai le parchemin fermement, en espérant que mes mains ne suent pas dessus, et je m'approchai, hésitante, du dortoir des garçons, en souhaitant vivement pouvoir me réveiller. Tout de suite.

Je ne devrais pas être si inquiète ! Je suis montée là-haut des tonnes de fois – et pas comme vous le pensez. Cessez d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné. C'est à cause de mon jumeau, Luke. C'est sûrement mon meilleur ami, avant Rose, même. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il m'a dit de me la fermer à propos d'Al, qui se trouve être son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde est son meilleur ami sauf moi, hein ? Comment ne peut-il pas savoir que j'existe ?

- … c'est comme si elle ne savait pas que j'existe !

Celui qui a dit ça a complètement volé mes pensées.

Je m'accroupis et pressai mon oreille contre la porte. Je me sentis incroyablement coupable d'espionner, mais ça dérange qui ? Certainement pas moi.

- Scorp, on dirait une fille. On doit d'abord s'occuper de la Liste des Sept. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est les seuls à être au courant ?

- Sûr et certain, répondit la voix de mon frère tout près de la porte.

Je me mis presque à pouffer de rire. Ils ne sont clairement pas très perspicaces. Ils devraient vérifier ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de leur foutue porte.

… En y repensant, ils me tueraient.

- OK, je vais jeter le sortilège, dit Al d'une douce voix sonnante.

Alors que le silence se fit dans la pièce, mon ventre fit comme une embardée. J'osai à peine respirer. Que se passait-il ?

- Les gars, quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Mon estomac se noua.

- Qui ça ?

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombai aux pieds de Luke qui était pour le moins totalement sous le choc.

- Soph ! Tu étais là depuis le début ? murmura-t-il en m'aida à me relever.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, je baissai les yeux et fixai mes chaussures, coupable.

- Oui, je vous ai entendus par hasard, mais ce n'était pas voulu... Ça vous tuerait de porter une chemise, là-dedans ?

A CHAQUE fois. Non pas que je me plaigne, mais je vous jure, ils ne font que frimer.

- C'est presque l'été, Soph, dit Luke d'un ton dédaigneux, en faisant un geste de la main. Tu as entendu les mots... (il baissa considérablement la voix) … Liste des Sept ?

Je le fixai sans expression.

- Oui, et alors ? dis-je, totalement perdue.

Luke mit un coup de pied dans un tas de vêtements ; Scorpius Malefoy enfouit la tête dans ses mains ; Aiden Thomas jeta une paire de chaussettes sur le mur ; et Al se frappa la tête contre l'avant du lit. Je blêmis en voyant leur réaction ; quel était le problème ?

- J'avais besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de Défense, avouai-je en regardant par terre.

Depuis son lit, j'entendis Al gémir avant de dire :

- C'est pas vrai...

Tiens, en voilà une réponse positive.

- Eh bien, je suis dé-so-lée, dis-je en m'emportant immédiatement.

Ah, pitié, faites que ce soit un rêve. J'étais sûre que mon visage était devenu rouge tomate, très attrayant. Je continuai :

- Mais tu es mon professeur particulier...

- Pas ça, m'interrompit Scorpius. Le sortilège s'applique aussi à toi. Tu dois faire tout ce qu'il y a sur la Liste des Sept, sinon tu ne pourras pas avoir ton diplôme.

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer.

- C'est quoi, une Liste des Sept ? Quel sortilège vous avez utilisé ?

Al se redressa, une expression de total désarroi sur la figure. Mon estomac se noua un peu plus.

- On en a entendu parler par McGonagall. Ils utilisaient ce sortilège pour les élèves qui n'avaient la moyenne dans aucune matière et qui réussissaient à mettre leur nom dans la liste des diplômés.

- Autant qu'on sache, tant qu'on accomplit la liste, tout ira bien, intervint Aiden en jetant une autre chaussette sur le mur. Normalement, c'est une liste des choses à faire avant de mourir, mais cette liste-ci ne s'applique qu'à la cérémonie de remise de diplômes.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Luke, qui était en train de lire la liste avec une expression de dégoût.

- Les mecs, ma sœur ne peut rien faire de tout ça, marmonna-t-il les yeux plissés.

Je lui arrachai la liste des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? fis-je, légèrement blessée.

Je scannai la liste, qui était écrite de manière si peu soignée que j'eus du mal à la déchiffrer.

_La Liste des Sept_

_1. Nager dans le lac de Poudlard_

_2. Organiser une fête_

_3. Sortir en douce à Pré-au-Lard le soir_

_4. Boire du Whisky Pur Feu_

_5. Se ridiculiser (volontairement)_

_6. Faire quelque chose dont on a peur_

_7. Faire une grande farce_

Je remis la liste entre les mains de Luke, pleine de colère.

- Je peux faire n'importe quel truc de cette liste, dis-je à voix basse, en m'avançant légèrement. Simplement parce que j'ai deux minutes de moins que toi...

- Ça veut quand même dire que je suis plus vieux ! répliqua-t-il sur la défensive, en se reculant un peu.

Ah ! Je savais qu'il aurait peur. Je n'ai MÊME PAS eu besoin de ma baguette.

- Luke, elle n'a pas le choix. McGonagall a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de contre-sort.

Mon regard se dirigea brusquement vers lui.

- Pas question. Je ne peux pas risquer de ne pas être diplômée ! Je n'ai déjà pas la moyenne en Défense !

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait quelque chose de si stupide.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me lança Aiden, en flirtant depuis le coin de la pièce, toujours en mode « coureur de jupons ». Je peux t'aider.

En une seconde, Luke bondit sur lui, ses compétences de Quidditch étant enfin utilisées à bonne escient.

Et c'est pour ça, mes amis, que je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Tu n'as pas INTÉRÊT à toucher ma sœur, dit-il, menaçant, en lui faisant une clé à la tête.

Les yeux d'Aiden sortirent de leur orbite. Je clignai des yeux, retenant mes larmes, puis me mis à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la Défense, me conseilla Al en me souriant.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, je sentis mon estomac se retourner. Il ajouta :

- Je peux voir le devoir ?

Torse nu ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je m'évanouirais probablement à cause de la proximité.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Il ne fit que rire.

- Je suis plutôt content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, avoua-t-il en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux noirs. J'ai dit des choses assez stupides.

Pincez-moi. TOUT DE SUITE.

- Le prof a intérêt à suivre ça de près, cria Luke à l'intention d'Al en relâchant Aiden d'un air satisfait.

Al haussa nonchalamment les épaules alors que Luke me fourra à nouveau une copie de la liste dans les mains.

- Tu ne dois en parler à personne, pas même à Rose, dit-il sérieusement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je tirai sur mes cheveux blonds, une habitude que j'ai quand je suis nerveuse, en parcourant une nouvelle fois la liste du regard.

- Sortir en douce ? demandai-je à Luke, mal à l'aise.

Si seulement Rose savait...

- Il vaudrait sûrement mieux de ne pas le dire à Weasley, m'informa Scorpius, comme s'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais, avant de s'allonger sur son lit avec lassitude. Tu peux partir, maintenant ? J'aimerais bien piquer un roupillon.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

- Il est neuf heures et demie, crétin.

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

- C'est un détail.

Tandis que je relus la liste avec attention, mon visage se tendit. Peut-être que Luke avait raison ; je ne prendrais jamais ce genre de risques. Pourquoi, POURQUOI, faut-il que je sois si nulle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Pourquoi ai-je décidé d'écouter à leur porte ?

Les mains tremblantes et l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, je donnai mon devoir à Albus. Il me semblait que la dernière fois où il n'y avait pas de stupide liste compromettant mon avenir remontait à loin. Luke mit un bras réconfortant autour de moi.

- Bienvenue dans la Nouvelle Génération des Maraudeurs !

Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit un rêve.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! ~ Delfine


	2. Ce n'était pas un REVE ?

**Chapitre deux : Ce n'était pas un RÊVE ?**

* * *

_6 Mai_

- Sophia, lève-toi.

Arrête. Arrête ce bruit infernal, qui que tu sois ! Tu parles odieusement fort, ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, à … Je refuse de soulever ne serait-ce qu'une paupière pour voir l'heure. C'est vendredi, quoi. Je commence plus tard que les autres jours !

- Réveille-toi ou je dis à Al que tu baves quand tu dors.

Ce serait horrible, sauf que je ne bave PAS quand je dors. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Luke ? Mentir ?

Et puis mince. Qu'il le fasse. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est possible qu'Albus Potter se fiche de ma bave non-existante.

Attends... Luke ?

J'écartai les couvertures et lançai un regard noir à mon frère, à ses cheveux châtains et à ses yeux gris.

- Comment tu as réussi à entrer ? lui demandai-je, furieuse, en me frottant les yeux puis en m'étirant. Je ne bave pas quand je dors, au fait.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- NON !

- Tu crois qu'il va croire qui ?

Je croisai les bras d'un air de défi.

- Son élève.

- Non. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur du travail pratique que vous allez commencer la semaine prochaine.

Je gémis et empoignai fermement mes cheveux blonds.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait peur ! Il as dit qu'il ap-pré-hen-dait.

- Ce qui veut dire la même chose, dit Luke, me contredisant obstinément.

Je soupirai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour me menacer.

Bien qu'il en soit tout à fait capable.

- Comment tu es entré ? demanda une Rose ensommeillée depuis son lit, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Pas par l'escalier, hein ?

Rose, tu es vraiment bête le matin.

- Pas du tout !

Oups, trop fort.

- Je suis entré par la fenêtre, sur mon balai, répondit Luke impatiemment, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler. Lève-toi, je dois bientôt aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch, et les gars me tueront si je suis en retard.

Je poussai une plainte et me laissai retomber sur le lit.

- Alors va-t'en. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de venir, marmonnai-je en remettant les couvertures sur moi.

Luke les tira et se mit cette fois à geindre.

Je croyais que c'était lui, le plus vieux.

- Allez, Phi, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix forte, ce qui lui valut de recevoir des oreillers de la part des autres filles du dortoir.

Le surnom d'enfance ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si adorable quand il fait ça ?

- Luke, il est quelle heure ? demandai-je avec lassitude en enlevant les couvertures et en le regardant.

D'un air penaud, il me fit un large sourire en reculant un peu.

- Cinqheuresdumatin, dit-il à toute vitesse, en mélangeant les mots. Mais j'ai une bonne raison de ... Aïe !

Rose avait ramassé une chaussure et l'avait lancée à la tête de Luke. L'impact fit un bruit sourd qui la satisfit.

J'espère que ça a laissé une trace.

- C'est à propos de la... tu sais, fit-il, impatient, d'un ton presque suppliant et en massant sa tête endommagée.

Je le fixai, un sourcil levé.

- Non, je ne sais pas, lui dis-je.

Il se mit à faire des bonds.

- La, euh... comment ne peux-tu pas te rappeler ? Sophia, tu le fais exprès ?

- Non, elle fait pas exprès.

Je me renfrognai au son des quatre voix endormies qui avaient répondu en même temps. Merci de m'aider, les filles. Je pensais qu'on allait être meilleures amies pour la vie et qu'on riraient quand on serait vieilles, qu'on aurait des cheveux gris et qu'on ne saurait plus très bien marcher.

En fait, c'est pas grave. Je crois que je mourrais de frustration si je devais rester aux côtés de Vanessa Brown jusqu'à ma mort. Elle a une tête de présidente des pom-pom girls de l'école, sauf qu'elle est brune (elle est d'ailleurs jalouse du désordre blond qui est sur ma tête, je vous jure). Mais sérieusement, elle pousse vraiment des cris d'encouragement en se pavanant autour du terrain de Quidditch dès qu'il y a un match, en ne portant presque rien d'autre que du maquillage coloré. Et presque à chaque fois, elle a des problèmes parce qu'elle n'a pas respecté le code vestimentaire.

Hé ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était intelligente. Simplement qu'elle était la fille la plus snob qui soit entrée à Poudlard.

- Luke, arrête de la regarder, dis-je d'un ton sec alors que sa tête était automatiquement tournée vers Vanessa et son manque de vêtements pour dormir. Luke !

- Euh, hein ? dit-il dans un bégaiement incohérent, le regard toujours fixé sur le lit de Vanessa.

Je lui envoyai mon édredon. Luke a un immense faible pour elle depuis qu'elle lui a lancé sa plume en première année. Franchement, il craint plus que moi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de l'avouer. Même dans ma tête.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici, à la base ? demandai-je, frustrée qu'il ait enlevé la couverture tandis qu'il bavait légèrement à la vue de la stupide bimbo qui dormait.

Ah ! Vous voyez ? Qui est-ce qui bave, maintenant ?

Alors que son regard allait de son balai à moi, puis retournait à son balai, il sembla se réveiller. Un grand sourire apparaissut lentement sur son visage.

Ça y est, j'ai peur.

Tout à coup, je me retrouve à l'arrière de son foutu balai et on est en train de foncer vers le sol à une vitesse alarmante. D'après Luke, ça s'appelle un piqué. D'après moi, ça s'appelle une pulsion de mort.

- LUKE, ESPECE DE FRERE INSUPPORTABLE ET PATHETIQUE...

- Soph, je ne pouvais pas le dire quand tout le monde pouvait m'entendre ! C'est pour ça que tu es sur ce balai !

Je l'entendis à peine et me mis à crier à pleins poumons en faisant en sorte de le faire près de ses oreilles.

- Merlin, Soph, c'est bien joué, si tu veux me rendre sourd !

Disons seulement que je déteste REELEMENT le Quidditch.

En fait, c'est faux. Je suis simplement terrifiée à l'idée de voler depuis que je suis tombée de balai quand j'étais petite. Je suis probablement la seule personne de ma famille à ne pas jouer au Quidditch et à avoir une peur foudroyante d'un morceau de bois qui a reçu un sort. C'est un piège mortel, et toute ma famille refuse de l'admettre.

Ce fut une expérience traumatisante, d'accord ?

J'adore regarder du Quidditch, par contre. Une fois que Vanessa a arrêté de s'exhiber et a quitté le terrain, c'est un sport très intense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire, alors ? demandai-je en faisant une grimace d'anticipation et en m'accrochant à la robe de Quidditch de Luke.

Alors que nous faisions notre descente vers les vestiaires, il souffla impatiemment.

- Luke, je ne vais PAS entrer dans les... LUKE ! Ils sont en train de se changer !

Mon idiot de frère avait ouvert la porte des vestiaires avec le pied et y entra en me tirant derrière lui.

- Détends-toi, il n'y a que les gars pour l'instant, dit-il, son corps prit de soubresauts alors qu'il riait.

Je gardai mes yeux fermés et essayai du mieux que je pus de résister à la tentation.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda quelqu'un, dont la voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Al.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas._

- Tu parles de qui quand tu dis « les gars », exactement ? fis-je en laissant échapper un couinement dans l'épaule de Luke, qui riait toujours.

J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il rigole.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas._

- Des Maraudeurs, dit-il joyeusement.

Je sentis son poids s'élever du balai, puis il me souleva et me plaça sur ce qui me sembla être un banc.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas._

J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer impatiemment en face de moi.

- Ouvre tes yeux, Soph, tu ne verras rien.

J'ouvris une paupière et trouvai Luke, Al, Scorpius et Aiden qui me lançaient de grands sourires malicieux, mais, heureusement, qui étaient vêtus de leur robe de Quidditch. J'expirai.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demandai-je plaintivement en passant mes bras autour de mes genoux. C'est vendredi ! Je voulais faire la grasse matinée !

- On va se baigner, ce soir ! lâcha Scorpius, enjoué, en sautant presque d'enthousiasme. On va se baigner dans le lac.

- Eh bien, c'est super. Vous me raconterez comment ça se sera passé, OK ?

Je déroulai mes jambes et me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais Luke me poussa et j'atterris à nouveau sur le banc.

- Il est cinq heures du matin, mince ! Ça ne peut pas attendre ? criai-je, les dents serrées.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard. Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne réagissent pas plus.

C'est ça. Prenez peur.

- Tu dois aussi venir te baigner, tu te souviens ? me dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais, la Liste...

Je les regardai d'un air ahuri. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Pourquoi tu te pinces ? me demanda Al, légèrement pris au dépourvu.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me pince ? dis-je presque en criant, les faisant reculer.

Cependant, leur regard vide ne quitta pas leur figure. Je m'agrippai à mes cheveux, frustrée. Ils allaient me forcer à leur dire clairement, c'est ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce rêve ! continuai-je en les regardant pour voir leur réaction. Le rêve dans lequel vous quatre faites les idiots et jetez un sort à une stupide liste de choses à faire avant de recevoir votre diplôme ? Vous savez, le plan dans lequel vous m'avez enrôlée.

Comme par hasard, ils se mirent tous à sourire et Aiden s'assit à côté de moi.

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas un rêve, dit-il, compatissant, en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Luke lui envoya un regard appuyé mais je continuai de les regarder fixement sans rien faire.

Ah, sapristi. Ce n'était pas un rêve, hein ?

- Ne touche pas ma sœur, lança Luke à Aiden de manière agressive en s'asseyant à mon côté libre.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, je me tournai vers Aiden.

- Je dois me baigner avec vous ? demandai-je d'une petite voix malheureuse qui s'accordait à ma mine.

Aiden hocha joyeusement la tête.

- Ce ne sera pas si mal, dit Luke pour me réconforter tandis qu'il frappait le bras d'Aiden pour l'enlever de mon dos. Je veux dire, l'eau sera froide, et il y a les sirènes et le Calamar Géant dont le père d'Al nous a parlé, sans oublier...

- Luke, tais-toi, lui conseilla Albus quand il vit que mon visage perdait ses couleurs et que je m'étais mise à trembler et à transpirer d'effroi.

Alors que le reste de l'équipe entra dans la pièce, je me levai et me mis à courir – loin, très loin de ces quatre losers.

J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Je ne sais même pas nager.

.

.

.

Il s'avéra que j'eus droit à ma grasse matinée, finalement. Malheureusement, ça me mit très en retard pour mon premier cours de la journée, qui était, vous l'avez deviné, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ah, tuez-moi maintenant, qu'on en soit débarrassés !

J'atteignis mon cours toute étourdie et en soufflant comme un loup de contes de fées. J'arrivai en faisant un dérapage, environ dix minutes après la sonnerie, et toute la classe me regarda comme si j'étais Lord Voldemort et et que je revenais d'entre les morts.

D'accord, les ASPIC sont dans un mois, je n'ai pas la moyenne dans ce cours, et j'ai eu une panne de réveil. Où est le problème ? Je ne suis pas un con diabolique qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à essayer de tuer le père de la personne dont je suis amoureuse depuis, je ne sais pas, ma première année à Poudlard !

Donc gardez vos bonnets. Ça s'applique à vous, Professeur Lupin.

- Désolée, Professeur, dis-je, toute suffocante, en m'asseyant à ma place habituelle, près de Luke, et en me dépêchant de sortir mon livre.

Son regard sembla s'adoucir lorsque je tombai par terre dans ma hâte. Les lèvres légèrement relevées dans les coins, il me fit un geste de la main puis se retourna vers son projecteur. J'expirai, soulagée, et ouvris mon livre.

- Sophia, pourquoi tu t'assois à côté de moi ? me chuchota Luke, à moitié amusé.

Je fronçai les sourcils en mâchonnant le bout de ma plume et essayai d'écouter Lupin faire son cours.

- Je m'assois toujours à côté de toi, Luke, lui répondis-je, toujours dans un murmure, sans quitter des yeux le diagramme des Sortilèges Impardonnables et en tentant de ne pas réfléchir à pourquoi Luke était particulièrement stupide, ce matin-là.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait fini par se faire frapper par un de ces cognards qu'il aimait tant cogner. Ou peut-être qu'il était tombé de balai et avait subi une légère commotion cérébrale. Ou peut-être que...

OK, je m'éloigne du sujet. C'est ma faute.

Pourquoi est-ce que Luke ne se tait pas ?

- Le fait que tu m'aies confondu avec Luke est légèrement inquiétant, dit la voix qui s'était un peu rapprochée de mon oreille gauche.

J'inclinai la tête pour voir Albus Potter, sa tête posée sur ses bras, près des miens, et une expression de dégoût sur la figure.

Je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès de le confondre avec mon frère. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'étais en retard ? Et endormie ?

Il est toujours en train de sourire, en tout cas, donc mon cœur se met à fondre. En plein milieu du cours. Ceci, en fait, ressemble énormément à nos séances de cours particuliers, sauf que durant celles-ci, il est très dépité de voir que je n'ai pas de cerveau.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis Luke assis à côté de Vanessa Brown, au premier rang, et Aiden et Scorpius assis deux rangs derrière lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils en direction d'Albus, mon cœur ratant un battement pour cause de proximité.

- Vous avez les mêmes cheveux.

C'était assez vrai. Cependant, les cheveux noirs de Luke étaient un petit peu mieux domptés.

Parce qu'il est possible que je l'aie aidé à ce propos.

Quoi ? Je sais être une fille, des fois !

Al eut un petit rire tandis que Lupin continuait de radoter.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec des cheveux blonds ? fit-il pour m'embêter, tout en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux désordonnés dans sa main.

Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapides et irréguliers.

Ah, les mots, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas faux bond maintenant !

- Je ne, euh, sais pas, marmonnai-je sans articuler alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux. C'est la génétique ?

Raaaa-tééé !

- J'imagine, répondit-il en relâchant mes cheveux et en se tournant vers l'avant de la salle. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à suivre ce cours.

Je laissai échapper un rire léger.

- Je comprends. En plus tu dois me donner des cours particuliers après ça, hein ?

Je gardai mes yeux sur le livre en écoutant à peine Lupin. Pourquoi Luke avait-il décidé de me laisser tomber, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ?

Albus enleva la plume de ma main et raya une phrase que j'avais notée.

- T'aider n'est pas nul du tout. Ces sortilèges sont « impardonnables », pas « inoubliables ».

Je rougis et reprit ma plume.

- Merci.

Le moment où je n'aurai pas l'air d'une grande cruche devant Al Potter n'existe pas.

- Tu as déjà lancé un Patronus ?

Je lançai un regard noir en plein dans ses yeux enthousiastes et étincelants.

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai même jamais réussi à défier un Épouvantard, confessai-je en soupirant, attrapant quelques mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Lupin. Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on y travaille aussi ?

Le coin des lèvres d'Al se souleva imperceptiblement et il enfouit sa bouche dans ses bras. En essayant de cacher son sourire, ses mots sortirent de manière étouffée.

- J'espère juste que ça passera mieux que la théorie que j'essaie de t'inculquer depuis une semaine.

Je mâchonnai ma plume, pensant aux heures passées à la bibliothèque et essayant de ne pas sourire.

- Enfin, si Luke ne te tue pas, lui dis-je doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à mon frère.

Il était très tendu. Lupin a le dos tourné, alors je parie que si je peux juste...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Albus, les sourcils froncés.

Je baissai mon élastique quand Lupin se retourna pour faire face aux élèves. Il me mesura du regard et je lui envoyai à nouveau le regard de chien battu. Il ne fit que secouer la tête et se remit à parler.

- Je fais des yeux de chien battu à Lupin pour qu'il ne m'enlève pas de points si je vise la tête de Luke avec mon élastique à cheveux.

Quand Al se mit à rire, et bruyamment en plus, mon visage s'échauffa.

- Désolé, Teddy, dit-il faiblement quand Lupin lui lança un regard noir.

Je le jure ; si Al n'était pas de sa famille, il serait fini. Une fois que Lupin eut le dos tourné, j'étouffai un gloussement, et je visai.

_Bam._ En plein dans le mille !

Luke fit un bond si haut qu'il tomba presque de sa chaise. L'expression de Vanessa était à mourir de rire ; alors que Luke essayait de garder son équilibre, il manqua emporter Vanessa avec lui, et celle-ci eut un air de terreur absolue au travers de la figure. Albus avait tapi son visage entre ses bras pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort.

- Merlin, dit Albus quand le chaos fut place au calme et que les élèves s'étaient remis à écrire. Je devrais m'asseoir à côté de toi plus souvent.

Mon cœur se fit très léger et j'essayai de combattre le grand sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es prête à aller te baigner, ce soir ?

Mon sourire faiblit et ma plume dérapa jusqu'à l'autre bout du parchemin. Al se glaça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es blanche comme un linge.

Voilà qui est absolument merveilleux.

Il se redressa et s'empara de ma plume.

- Allez, Luke va me tuer si je t'énerve.

Tandis que la sonnerie retentit, j'eus un rire sec. Après avoir repris ma plume de ses mains, je rangeai mes livres dans mon sac et me levai. Albus n'avait pas bougé ; son regard était plein d'inquiétude, et je tentai de ne pas m'évanouir.

- Jesaispasnager, marmonnai-je très rapidement en lançant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Je m'enfuis de la salle aussi vite que je pus, de manière à éviter de me ridiculiser encore plus. Parce que, franchement, si j'étais restée plus longtemps, c'est exactement ce qui se serait passé.

Je hais ma vie.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que celles qui n'étaient pas emballées par le précédent chapitre le seront plus à la fin de celui-ci, et surtout qu'elles auront eu le courage de le lire ^^

Sinon, des remarques ?

A bientôt :) ~ Delfine


	3. Ne JAMAIS céder aux yeux d'Albus Potter

**Chapitre trois : Ne JAMAIS céder aux yeux d'Albus Potter**

* * *

_Toujours le 6 mai_

_._

- Alors comme ça, tu ne sais pas nager, me dit Al en s'asseyant de biais sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Je fermai mon livre et jetai un regard autour de moi, dans la bibliothèque, résignée.

- Oui, marmonnai-je d'un air coupable, c'est une autre de mes nombreuses peurs.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

Ah ! Son rire, c'est de la musique ! Waouh...

OK, on reprend le contrôle de soi.

- Tu t'es presque noyée quand tu étais petite, c'est ça ? me dit-il d'un air taquin en sortant un livre de son sac et en commençant à en tourner les pages.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Luke m'a terrorisée en me racontant un super conte sur le Calamar Géant.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce fut une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de ma vie ! Aux côtés de ma quasi-mort en tentant de voler sur un balai.

- Donc tu ne sais pas nager, répéta-t-il lentement.

Une ampoule lumineuse sembla apparaître dans sa tête et il se tourna vers moi, avide. Je déviai rapidement mon regard et le posai sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Est-ce que je peux t'apprendre à nager ?

J'en tombai presque de ma chaise.

Euh... _Quoi ?_

- Non ! dis-je d'une voix aiguë alors qu'il se levait en fourrant brusquement son livre dans son sac. Al, tu n'as pas à...

- Allez ! Comme ça, tu ne seras pas gênée devant...

- Toi ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Je me sentis m'empourprer et je centrai mon regard sur une image de Détraqueur du livre. Albus me regarda bizarrement avant d'attraper mon livre.

- Allez, tu n'as même pas besoin d'aller dans l'eau. Et je ne vais pas te donner de cours aujourd'hui, de toutes façons. C'est vendredi.

Je me forçai à regarder ses yeux émeraude. Et je cédai.

Ses prunelles avaient un air si innocent, et étaient tellement belles... Ah ! Elles m'obligeaient !

Si j'avais des yeux comme ceux-là, mon air de chien battu fonctionnerait. Tout le temps.

Je fléchis sous son regard.

- D'accord.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me mena dehors. S'il ne m'avait pas pratiquement tiré dans les couloirs, je me serais probablement évanouie, maintenant, tout de suite.

Parce qu'Albus Potter me touchait ! Volontairement ! Bon, pas en jouant avec mes cheveux, mais en me tirant dehors... Je suis tellement pathétique.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'air chaud et il m'entraîna hors de la cour, sous un arbre. Je le fixai avec insistance, mon visage toujours en feu. Il me lâcha (malheureusement) et m'indiqua de m'asseoir par terre.

- Alors. Pour commencer, allonge-toi.

Je posai mon sac et me mis sur le dos, mes cheveux s'étalant sur l'herbe. J'observai les rayons du soleil traverser les feuilles au-dessus de moi, tandis qu'Albus prenait place à côté de moi. Je le vis me sourire du coin de l'œil, puis essayai de me concentrer sur le ciel qu'on entrapercevait derrière l'arbre alors qu'il parlait.

- Tu sens que tu es détendue, là, parce tu sais que le sol te retient ? me demanda-t-il, toujours en me regardant.

J'avalai ma salive. Peut-être que lui, il est détendu. Je suis aussi crispée que chaque fois que je suis avec lui. Je tentai de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Oui, dis-je, nerveuse.

J'essayai de sourire mais échouai. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- C'est quasiment ce que tu dois faire dans l'eau. Tu n'as qu'à faire confiance à l'eau pour te retenir.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il souriait toujours. Si la terre s'ouvrait et m'avalait, là, maintenant, je serais quand même très heureuse.

Bref. Je veux rester ici. Pour toujours.

- L'eau ne va PAS me retenir, dis-je, la voix tremblant un peu.

Al se mit à rire et cessa de me regarder pour observer le ciel.

- Si, elle va te retenir. Essaie en fermant les yeux.

Je les fermai et le soleil s'y abattit lourdement. Je vis du rouge et du orange se refléter sur mes paupières et souris.

- Tu es détendue ?

Sa voix paraissait venir de très loin. Je hochai la tête. Oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, en présence de l'amour de ma vie, j'avais réussi à me relâcher. Avec tous ces papillons qui faisaient des bonds dans mon ventre, mais je pense que m'en débarrasser serait une cause perdue.

- Est-ce que tu sens que le sol semble être en mouvement, en-dessous ? Comme si tu flottais ?

Eh bien, il me parle, donc je dois être en train de flotter. Non ?

Oui. Arrêtez de vous moquer.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que je sentais vraiment une sorte de mouvement autour de moi. Même si je savais que la terre ne bougeait pas réellement, je sentais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que des papillons.

Le rire d'Al résonnait doucement près de moi.

- C'est tout ce que tu dois faire, ce soir, Soph. Flotter.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux, je me mis sur les coudes et le regardai de côté. Al se mit dans la même position.

- Merci, lui dis-je, reconnaissante.

Il sourit. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à son sourire. Jamais.

- On devrait me donner plus de crédit pour ce tutorat, dit-il en riant.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent mais je sus pas pourquoi. Il était simplement près de moi.

- Intéressées pour faire de la magie ensemble ? Ma baguette est prête !

Je gémis mentalement en entendant la voix d'Aiden s'approcher de nous. En me retournant, je le vis se diriger vers un arbre, dos à nous, où il regardait un groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année qui gloussaient. Al pouffa de rire.

- Encore des plus jeunes ? lui cria-t-il.

Aiden lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je parie qu'elles ne savent pas de quoi il parle, maugréai-je.

Albus s'assit en tailleur et fit tournoyer mes cheveux autour de son doigt en ricanant.

- Vous devez être magiques, parce que je suis tombé sous votre charme, continua Aiden sans nous prêter attention.

Albus se mit à rire ouvertement quand les Poufsouffle partirent en piaillant vers les serres, semblant satisfaites d'elles-mêmes. En se retournant, Aiden me vit et s'égaya.

- Soph ! Si tu étais un Détraqueur, je deviendrais un criminel simplement pour que tu me donnes un baiser.

Cela fit faire une grimace à Al, qui poussa Aiden avec ses pieds. Ce dernier tomba peu gracieusement à côté de moi.

- Imagine si Luke était là, marmonna Al, toujours en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je me mis à rire tandis qu'Aiden se relevait en souriant d'un air satisfait en regardant derrière nous.

- Hé ! Luke ! cria-t-il quand Luke entra dans la cour.

Celui-ci courut jusqu'à nous, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

- Al, pourquoi es-tu en train de jouer avec les cheveux de ma sœur ?

Al les lâcha immédiatement. Je maudis l'existence de mon jumeau puis me redressai pour m'asseoir en tailleur.

Vraiment, Luke ? Une minuscule marque d'affection envers moi, et ce alors que je connais Al depuis des années, et Luke se doit de la gâcher. Je me sens avoir de sérieuses pulsions meurtrières. Je veux tuer Luke. Tout de suite.

Aiden dut le sentir, car il lança son bras autour de ma taille et dit :

- Sans toi, c'est comme si j'étais à Azkaban et que les Détraqueurs aspiraient mon âme.

Et zut. Ce soir, je tue Aiden, et j'espère vraiment que le Calamar Géant m'aidera.

.

.

.

- Les gars. On en a déjà parlé. Je ne mettrai pas de peintures de guerre, ça va s'enlever dans l'eau.

Arrête de me regarde comme ça, Luke. Tes yeux de chien battu ne se comparent pas aux miens. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être plus âgé que moi, il se plaint beaucoup.

- Mais Soph, me supplia-t-il, c'est la tradition ! On fait ça chaque fois qu'on sort en douce.

- Tu ne sors pas souvent en douce, Luke, hein ?

Que vous le croyiez ou non, la Nouvelle Génération des Maraudeurs est un lot studieux. Mais ne le dites à personne, c'est un secret bien gardé. Je lui lançai un regard furieux quand il s'approcha de moi lentement, peinture en main. Je repoussai sa main.

- Non.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et lui envoyai le plus mauvais des regards noirs que je pus faire. Si ça ne lui dit pas « laisse-moi tranquille », je ne sais pas comment il comprendra. Luke tenait le tube de peinture devant moi, menaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs espiègles.

- Soph...

Son sourire en coin était de retour et devenait de plus en plus taquin alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Ne bouge pas.

C'est génial, les frères, hein ?

- Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas ? demanda Scorpius depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ses propres peintures de guerre luisaient sur ses joues pâles. C'est marrant, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait attention à nous.

- Pourquoi tu mets ces saletés sur ton visage tous les jours, mais tu ne veux pas porter un peu de couleurs tout de suite ?

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'Aiden ouvrait son clapet pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

- C'est vrai. Les filles passent des heures et des heures à se coiffer et à se maquiller, juste pour que ce soit gâché dès qu'elles mettent un peu de nourriture dans leur bouche.

Je laissai échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Ces garçons étaient tellement stupides.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, résonna la jolie voix d'Albus depuis son propre lit, tandis qu'il se tournait pour m'observer. Pourquoi tu mets du maquillage en premier lieu ? Ça ne t'énerve pas ?

Je me reculai vers la fenêtre quand Luke approcha dangereusement le petit tube de mon visage.

- Je ne suis pas Vanessa Brown. Je ne mets pas de maquillage tous les jours. Ça répond à votre question ? Est-ce que tout le monde peut simplement se taire ?

Je souris d'un air satisfait alors que Luke semblait momentanément distrait par la mention de Vanessa.

- On aurait dû lui demander à ELLE de venir avec nous ! dit-il, pensif, son visage s'éclairant presque à cette idée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis mis une main dans mon dos, déverrouillant lentement le loquet.

- Ç'aurait été une bonne idée ! fit Aiden, tout aussi attentif. J'aurais aimé la voir en maillot de bain. En y repensant, on aurait dû inviter Lily !

Albus s'étrangla bruyamment et envoya un coussin vers Aiden, ce qui réussit à faire baver les peintures du visage d'Aiden.

- Ça va pas bien ? chuchota-t-il, furieux, les mots venant d'entre ses deux. C'est ma petite sœur !

- Et Rose ? intervint Scorpius, un regard ingénieux sur le visage.

Al tourna brusquement son cou pour regarder Scorpius, mais celui-ci semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Il s'allongea sur son oreiller et continua :

- J'aurais adoré voir ta cousi... Hé !

Je ricanai quand Al jeta son autre coussin en direction de Scorpius. Luke sembla se réveiller de sa transe lorsque je me mis à ouvrir la fenêtre en la faisant doucement coulisser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le rebord. Reviens à l'intérieur.

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre et saisit le bas de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Les trois autres se glacèrent en voyant ce que je faisais, bouches bées. Luke s'approcha prudemment de moi, le tube de peinture toujours dans sa main tendue.

- Je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas mettre de peinture, dis-je calmement en m'accrochant fermement au rebord et en me reculant un peu.

Le visage de Luke pâlit ; ses mains étaient toujours à mi-chemin jusqu'à mon visage. Je résistai à l'envie de rire tout haut.

Ah, quelle joie !

- Sophia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Al, nerveux, de derrière Luke.

Lui, Aiden et Scorpius se rapprochèrent de moi, mais je me reculai encore plus. Leurs yeux s'élargirent.

- Hé, Soph, tu ne peux pas sauter par la fenêtre juste à cause d'une peinture, tenta Scorpius, pour me raisonner.

Je gardai mes lèvres vers le bas et essayai de ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment, à quel point étaient-ils stupides ? Ils pensent vraiment que je vais sauter par la fenêtre !

Je secouai la tête et reculai encore, en faisant attention à bien m'accrocher au cadre. Luke se déplaça avec une certaine inquiétude et forma les mots « Aidez-moi ! » en direction des autres. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Pour une raison inexplicable, cela les fit faire un pas en arrière.

Les idiots.

J'essayai de ne rien trahir sur mon visage et ramenai ma tête en position normale, ce qui me fit presque glisser et tomber par-dessus bord. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que j'aime la hauteur, mais que je déteste voler.

J'admirai le clair de lune qui s'était faufilé dans mon champ de vision et souris. J'aimais être dehors. Le château devenait étouffant au bout d'un moment.

- Sophia, c'est pas drôle, commença Luke, en avançant un pied hésitant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je soupirai théâtralement en enlevant une main du rebord et en la passant dans mes cheveux. Il tressaillit et recula. Je fis semblant de vraiment y réfléchir.

- Mettre de ce truc dégoûtant sur mon visage n'est pas drôle non plus, lui dis-je en mettant stratégiquement une main devant ma tête pour cacher un sourire.

Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis comme des assiettes. Je plaçai ma main sous le cadre supérieur de la fenêtre puis me glissai à moitié à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Instantanément, je sentis des mains essayant de me tirer à l'intérieur. Je lançai à Luke un regard noir avant de ressortir, mes jambes servant de socle pour ne pas tomber.

- Pas de peinture ? lui demandai-je en passant mes jambes à l'extérieur.

Luke acquiesça avec acharnement et me força à rentrer, puis m'étreignit bien fort une fois que mes pieds eurent touché le sol du dortoir. Je laissai enfin un grand sourire se former sur mon visage et me mis à rire bruyamment contre son épaule. Je vis les trois autres échanger des regards de confusion.

- T'es la fille la plus folle que je connaisse, marmonna Aiden, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle.

Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! La peinture, ça gratte !

.

.

.

- Sophia, il va bien falloir que tu entres à un moment.

Je m'agrippai à mon T-shirt plus fort et secouai la tête furieusement. Luke inclina la tête, exaspéré.

- Soph...

- Je refuse ! dis-je d'un air théâtral en frissonnant légèrement alors que je m'assis au bord du lac avec détermination.

Je fixai l'eau trouble, peureuse, et secouai de nouveau la tête.

- Tu ne pourras jamais me faire entrer là-dedans ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer !

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres qui batifolaient dans l'eau.

Non, mais sérieusement. « Batifolaient ». Où était partie tout ma violence ?

Ah, attendez. Scorp ne me laisse jamais tomber.

- Ne fais pas le bébé, dit-il d'un air renfrogné, presque énervé. Tu as passé la journée à nous faire des farces. Entre dans ce satané lac !

Il m'envoya de l'eau à la figure et je balbutiai, recrachant l'eau glacée.

Merlin, elle était froide !

- Luke, elle est gelée ! lui dis-je, les dents claquant légèrement.

Je me frottai les bras et ramenai mes genoux à ma poitrine pour tenter de me réchauffer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

- Hé, Al ! Tu peux faire en sortes que ma sœur vienne dans l'eau, s'te plaît ?

Mon visage s'empourpra et je me mis instantanément à comploter la mort lente et douloureuse de mon frère alors qu'Al nageait vers moi.

Je ne dois pas regarder ses abdos, je ne dois pas regarder ses abdos, JE NE DOIS PAS...

- Tu as peur ? me demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bord, toujours en me regardant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, et je me réprimandai quand mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge au moment où il tendait le bras pour prendre ma main.

Je fais tellement pitié. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois torse nu. _Res-sai-sis-toi !_

Je hochai la tête lentement, retirant ma main, et me mis à tripoter les bords de mon short. Et je fis l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil à ses yeux émeraude, brillant dans le noir. Il paraissait presque... triste.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Luke t'a demandé de venir ? le questionnai-je, mon regard se promenant en direction des trois autres garçons, qui faisaient un concours de plongée. Tu lui as dit que tu m'avais aidée ?

Al hésita pour la seconde fois ce soir-là. Je sentis une grande vague de déception à l'intérieur de mon corps quand il admit :

- Oui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne t'avais pas donné de cours particulier aujourd'hui.

Je laissai échapper un soupir puis observai Scorpius faire une bombe dans le lac.

Eh bien, ça, c'est nul ! Il aidait juste la sœur de son meilleur ami. C'est tout.

Il haussa les épaules et posa sa tête dans une de ses mains.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Je t'aidais.

Je regardai à l'autre extrémité du lac, où l'eau reposait paisiblement, le clair de lune reflétant des ombres sombres. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne veux rien de tout ça, dis-je faiblement, sans le regarder. Ni me baigner, ni la Liste, ni les cours particuliers.

Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux et regardai par-dessus sa tête.

- Je voulais juste profiter de mon dernier mois à Poudlard.

A ma surprise, ses lèvres se levèrent en un sourire.

- Je le reconnais : c'est la raison pour laquelle on a créé la Liste en premier lieu, me dit-il, les yeux pétillants. Être le fils d'Harry Potter n'est pas si facile quand tu sais que ta vie n'est pas aussi trépidante que la sienne, pas même de moitié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air si sincère. Je ris doucement.

- Luke est fort en Quidditch, comme mon père. C'est dur de vivre dans son ombre.

Al acquiesça puis deux mains me poussèrent dans le dos, et je trébuchai en avant et tombai dans l'eau, alors qu'Al s'écartait du chemin. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant d'heurter l'eau, ce fut Aiden, qui poussa un cri de joie derrière moi et plongea pour rejoindre Luke et Scorpius.

Aiden, je vais te TUER.

Je sentis l'eau glacée atteindre mon ventre, gelant mes entrailles et étouffant ma respiration. Toute pensée de flotter s'envola de mon esprit et ce dernier s'engourdit. Tout ce que je sus, c'est que je fermai les yeux très fort, que l'eau était sacrément congelée, que je me mis en boule et que je me mis à couler de plus en plus, mon T-shirt et mon short m'alourdissant.

Il faisait SI froid. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, et je sentais mon nez et ma bouche se remplir de cette eau horrible et insupportablement froide. Je m'engouffrais dans le lac, et même quand je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir, il faisait nuit, tout était noir, et la planète dormait. Je dérangeais son sommeil.

Et tout à coup, on me tira vers le haut et je suffoquai et cherchai le précieux oxygène que je pus enfin respirer. Al tenait mes épaules pour me garder au-dessus de l'eau tandis que je frissonnais et toussais, tout en ayant peur de croiser son regard.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il avec insistance, en me tenant fermement et en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma lugubre entrée dans l'eau. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je rabattis mes cheveux pour le regarder.

- Je... n'arrive pas... à flotter, dis-je en haletant, le souffle coupé, et découvrant de l'inquiétude et de la déception dans son regard. Je suis désolée, tu as essayé de m'aider, mais je n'ai pas réussi à...

Je m'interrompis. Il semblait qu'il débattait intérieurement, et je vis le désarroi s'évanouir alors qu'il choisit une expression passive. Une expression vide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il fermement, ses yeux évitant les miens.

Nous entendîmes Luke, qui avait apparemment appris ce qui s'était passé, crier sur Aiden. Alors qu'il nageait vers nous, Al me lâcha et sortit de l'eau en escaladant la paroi, sans regarder vers moi.

- On se voit demain, pour le cours particulier.

- Soph, ça va ? me demanda Luke, en me faisant presque un placage en m'enfermant dans ses bras, tandis que je m'accrochais au bord du lac.

Je fixai tristement Albus, les dents qui claquaient et les vêtements qui me collaient.

Je vais super bien, Luke. Super, _hyper_ bien.

* * *

**NOTE**

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai commencé une autre traduction en parallèle, et donc le rythme va être un peu réduit...

Mais merci à vous tous, lecteurs, et merci aux reviewers !

**Pepoune** : Ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Est-ce que ce chapitre est à ton goût ? ^^

En espérant vous donner la suite dans des délais pas trop grands, je vous souhaite une belle soirée !

_Delfine_


	4. Evanouissement

**Chapitre quatre : Evanouissement**

* * *

_Le 7 mai_

.

Je poussai la porte de la bibliothèque et entrai, tenant nerveusement mes livres dans mes mains et jetant des coups d'œil à la salle, me répétant « je peux le faire », « je sais être différente et ne pas passer pour une groupie sujette à l'évanouissement », et « je peux me la jouer normale ».

Mais quand même, l'anormalité est simplement plus facile... Non ! Je peux le faire !

Je soupirai, énervée, tripotant la sangle de mon sac. Je SAIS qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être en rogne contre moi, mais il l'est. J'ai tendance à tout lui pardonner, mais là je ne peux pas. Pas cette fois.

Je m'assis à une table vide et sortit mon livre, faisant tourner les pages sans réfléchir.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose, si ? C'est lui qui m'a proposé de m'apprendre à nager. Je n'ai rien fait !

A part, peut-être, le fixer. Excessivement.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait, contenant mon énervement tout en tournant une autre page, tentant de me concentrer sur ce qui était devant moi. _Les sirènes. Sous l'eau._ J'avançai de vingt pages, le ventre à l'envers.

- Salut, me salua Al avec lassitude, d'un air distant.

Je hochai la tête et continuai de parcourir la page des yeux, attrapant au vol quelques mots comme « sorts » et « impardonnables ». Je fermai brusquement le livre.

C'est une BLAGUE !

Merlin, tout me fait penser à lui !

- Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda-t-il, depuis sa chaise, en ouvrant son sac.

Je haussai les épaules et aurais préféré ne pas avoir fermé mon livre. J'aurais eu quelque chose à regarder, à part la table. Il se pencha et essaya de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Allo ?

Je regardai ses sourcils avec détermination.

- Salut.

Il me rendit un regard bizarre avant de se renfoncer sur sa chaise et de continuer de fouiller dans son sac.

- On va voir les épouvantards, aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton distrait, en sortant le livre de troisième année et en l'ouvrant à l'endroit où était placé le marque-page. Lis ça, et ensuite tu sauras comment les combattre.

Il mit le livre sous mes yeux, que je tentai de garder sur la page.

Ça ne marcha pas.

- Soph ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais croisai les bras et regardai une nouvelle fois ses sourcils, mais me surprit à plonger dans des billes émeraude.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je baissai le regard, essayant de penser aux épouvantards.

« Les épouvantards peuvent changer d'aspect... »

- Soph.

Je me forçai à ne pas relever la tête.

- Oui ? fis-je, monotone et en fixant mon livre, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde.

Je le vis bouger, mal à l'aise, du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il me demandait à nouveau :

- Tu vas bien ?

Je haussai les épaules et prit le livre dans mes mains. Je hissai mes genoux sur la chaise, posai le livre sur mes cuisses et me mis à lire, parfaitement consciente qu'il me regardait faire. Après quelques minutes, il parla à nouveau.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut commencer la pratique demain.

Je fermai brusquement les yeux, et m'empêchai de lui envoyer le livre à la figure.

Pourquoi doit-il être aussi fichtrement gentil ?

- Tout va bien, Potter, dis-je d'un ton cinglant, resserrant mes doigts sur le livre tandis qu'il tressaillait en entendant son nom de famille.

Je me dégoûtais de seconde en seconde, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ; je voulais être en colère contre lui. Il n'était pas en colère contre moi, lui ?

Eh bien, pour le moment, il paraissait complètement perplexe. Et adorable.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles « Potter » ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me snobes ? répliquai-je sèchement, ce qui me valut plusieurs « chut » des tables environnantes.

Je forçai mes yeux à revenir au livre, et me remis à ma lecture sur les épouvantards.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? chuchota-t-il avec insistance, ses grands yeux verts affichant une expression innocente.

Je tentai de me débarrasser de papillons nouvellement venus au creux de mon ventre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais snobée, ajouta-t-il.

Je soupirai bruyamment et reculai ma chaise, fermant le livre d'un mouvement sec et le lui lançant. Al l'attrapa, d'un air presque apeuré.

Eh bien, il devrait l'être, apeuré ! Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à moi. Je suis la sœur de Luke Wood, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Je me levai en trébuchant et balançai mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Allez, je crois que pour la théorie, c'est bon, marmonnai-je avant de sortir de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

Al me rattrapa en courant, quelques secondes plus tard, complètement déconcerté.

- Je ne t'ai jamais snobée ! dit-il à voix haute. Je te laissais simplement tranquille, comme tu le voulais !

Je m'arrêtai et il me rentra dedans, réussissant ainsi à me faire tomber par terre. Le sol, remarquai-je, est assez inconfortable.

- Tranquille ? demandai-je en me relevant et en remettant ma jupe en place. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me laisser tranquille.

Il pouffa et regarda le plafond.

- Tu ne partages pas tout, avec Luke ? dit-il, exaspéré, levant les mains en l'air.

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que Luke vient faire là-dedans ? fis-je, perdue.

Les yeux d'Al s'étrécirent.

- Il m'a fait la morale sur le fait que je devrais te laisser tranquille, et te donner de l'espace. Il m'a dit que tu avais des... problèmes, ajouta-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, le regard fuyant.

Je passai une main dans les cheveux.

- Quel genre de problèmes ? lui demandai-je, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il haussa les épaules, embarrassé, évitant mon regard.

- Il ne m'a pas dit.

Je notai mentalement qu'il fallait que je tire les oreilles de mon frère, plus tard. Il le lui avait EVIDEMMENT dit, et, manifestement, il avait inventé quelque chose. Il était mort.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- N'écoute pas ce que dit Luke à propos de moi.

Sur ces mots, je partis d'un pas lourd vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans me soucier de savoir si Al me suivait ou pas. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'espérais qu'il ne me suive pas. Qu'importe ce que lui ait dit Luke, cela devait être hautement gênant.

Est-ce que je peux avoir un nouveau frère, s'il vous plaît ?

Malheureusement, Al me suivit, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « ne pas décevoir Teddy ».

Idiot.

Je remontai les manches de mon uniforme et fis face au vieux placard, quelque peu rouillé sur les bords.

- OK. Je suis prête, pépiai-je, nerveuse, en levant ma baguette.

Al acquiesça et dirigea sa baguette vers la poignée du placard.

- Tu te souviens de l'incantation ?

- Oui.

- Tu as pensé à quelque chose de drôle ?

- Oui.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ta plus grande peur pourrait être ?

Je laissai échapper un souffle que je retenais sans en avoir conscience et lançai à Albus un regard énervé.

- Non. Tu vas l'ouvrir, ce truc, ou pas ? demandai-je impatiemment, en faisant claquer mon pied.

Il émit un rire.

- Bien sûr. Je m'assurais simplement que tu étais prête, dit-il, pragmatique.

Le sang me monta au visage, et j'avalai ma salive. _Respire, Soph, respire._ Il ouvrit le placard et s'écarta, la baguette levée au cas où.

Rien ne se passa.

Je regardai curieusement dans le placard, un sentiment de crainte me guettant, mais rien n'en sortit.

Que se passait-il ? J'avais des _tonnes_ de peurs – l'épouvantard n'avait qu'à en choisir une, non ?

- Oh, je suis désolé, Soph ! me dit Al, tout à coup, en me faisant sursauter.

Il me regarda d'un air honteux tout en allant derrière le placard et en rangeant sa baguette.

- L'épouvantard est confus. Cela devrait fonctionner, maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'une voix déçue de lui-même.

Je haussai les épaules et tentai de me concentrer sur le placard d'où... Al sortit ?

- Euh... Comment as-tu fait cela ? lui demandai-je.

Il ne fit que me sourire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez lui, au nom de Merlin ?

Une voix s'éleva de derrière le placard.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

Je fixai Al, devant moi, dont les lèvres n'avaient pas bougé et s'étendaient toujours en un sourire à réchauffer les cœurs, mais il se rapprochait encore et encore. J'avalai ma salive, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Comment es-tu passé à travers le placard ? le questionnai-je avec une certaine inquiétude, la voix basse.

Je reculai et mon dos rencontra un bureau. Soudain, un autre Al apparut de derrière le placard, une expression d'intense confusion sur la figure.

Un _autre_ Al ?

Mes yeux bondirent sur celui placé devant moi, qui était toujours en train d'avancer. J'oscillai mon regard vers le vrai Al, qui était bouche bée devant son « jumeau », la baguette levée. Puis je compris.

Albus était ma plus grande peur.

Comment était-ce possible ? Al doit être la personne la plus gentille, la plus adorable que je connaisse. J'aurais compris que l'épouvantard prenne la forme de son cadavre – un frisson me parcourut en réponse à cette pensée – mais celui-ci était tout à fait vivant. Et très proche de moi. J'arrivais à voir la belle imitation de ses yeux, mais ceux-ci étaient vides.

Le vrai Albus semblait choqué et perdu – et je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre qu'on est la plus grande peur de la sœur jumelle de son meilleur ami. Et il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il pensait.

Avant d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, cependant, le vrai Albus m'avait brusquement écartée tandis que le faux Al avait étendu le bras pour... eh bien, je ne le saurai jamais, à vrai dire.

Puis je m'évanouis rapidement après avoir chuté et m'être cogné la tête. Violemment.

Je me suis évanouie sous l'impact ! Je veux dire, c'est pathétique ! Et pourquoi, exactement, Al m'avait-il écartée du milieu ? C'était juste un épouvantard. Un épouvantard que j'étais censée avoir fait exploser en mille morceaux, mais que je n'avais pas pu anéantir, car c'était Albus. Le gars de qui j'étais amoureuse depuis mes onze ans, et dont, apparemment, je meurs de peur.

… J'ai besoin d'une thérapie.

- Enervatum.

J'ouvris les yeux faiblement pour trouver Al la baguette pointée sur moi, une expression de choc toujours présente sur son visage. Je tentai de m'asseoir, mais il attrapa mes épaules et me repoussa fermement. Alors que je pivotai mon regard vers le plafond et inspirai profondément, mon esprit me parut brumeux, des tâches noires envahissant ma vision.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je, un peu à bout de souffle tandis que ses mains quittèrent mes épaules.

Il évita mon regard, mal à l'aise, et s'assit à côté de moi en se triturant les doigts avec agitation. Il semblait avoir envie d'être très loin de cette salle.

Je parie qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais m'avoir suivie.

- Tu es tombée dans les pommes, me dit-il inutilement, toujours en évitant mon regard.

J'essayai de ne pas le regarder alors qu'il était gêné ; je ne voulais pas paraître encore plus bizarre que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon cœur résonna à mes oreilles, et je lui intimai de ralentir.

Al ne faisait qu'être assis à côté de moi, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pourquoi me sentais-je comme ça ?

- Je ne savais pas, intervins-je doucement, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il grimaça, comme s'il avait mal quelque part. Il ne me regardait toujours pas quand il reparla.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu aies peur de moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Il n'avait pas l'air énervé ou vexé – simplement confus. Je pris cela pour un bon signe.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, lui répondis-je honnêtement en me remontant sur mes coudes. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, semblant bien réfléchir à tout ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupai :

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me donner de cours particuliers.

Les yeux d'Al se braquèrent sur les miens alors que je m'asseyais, la poitrine lourde. Je soupirai, mécontente, et vis la pièce tourner autour de moi. J'agrippai ma tête.

- Je devrais peut-être aller à l'infir...

- Je continue de te donner des cours, fit-il d'un ton ferme en me repoussant à nouveau au sol.

Ma tête heurta le sol dur tandis qu'il me regardait avec un air déterminé.

- C'est bon. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, ajouta-t-il en réponse à mon regard interrogateur et à mon souffle (plutôt) lourd.

Hé ! Il est train de me plaquer au sol ! A quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ?

Il n'est pas à cheval sur moi, cependant. Il fait juste en sortes que je reste allongée. C'est probablement pour mon propre bien, car je crois que je commençais à être à nouveau dans le cirage après m'être assise. Bien sûr qu'Al l'avait remarqué...

Ah, pourquoi est-il si parfait sur tous les plans ?

- Tu es sûr ? couinai-je presque, en essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon enthousiasme.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui. J'étais d'accord pour être ton prof particulier, alors je garde parole. En fait, dit-il avec les coins de sa bouche se relevant légèrement pour la première fois de la journée, le fait que tu aies peur de moi pourrait tourner à mon avantage.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demandai-je, méfiante.

Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

- Je sais que tu feras toujours le travail que je te demande, dit-il, taquin, un sourire satisfait toujours bien en évidence sur sa figure.

Je me mis à rire.

- Rêve toujours, fis-je, sans m'adresser à lui en particulier.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains ; je sentais des martèlements à l'intérieur. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et je devins tout à fait consciente du fait qu'il ne m'avait pas relâchée et qu'il me serrait plus fort. Mon souffle se coupa tandis qu'il s'arrêta de rire et me regarda intensément, comme s'il essayait de comprendre à quoi je pensais. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade – comme si j'allais m'évanouir. A nouveau.

- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant ? demandai-je à bout de souffle, un peu paniquée.

Il ne bougea pas, mais il regarda au loin.

Ouaip, je suis sans aucun doute étourdie.

- Al ?

Il sembla se réveiller de sa transe, et je me mordis la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? Ah pardon, s'excusa-t-il en ôtant ses mains.

Je me sentis tout à coup bien plus froide, et je tentai de me relever tout en chancelant légèrement. Il me tendit mon sac et je remontai mes manches puis mis ma baguette dans ma poche.

- Hé, Al ? fis-je, hésitante, en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Oui ? répondit-il distraitement en ouvrant la porte de la salle et en en sortant.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me donner des leçons particulières ?

J'avais l'impression que j'allais trop loin, en lui demandant ça, mais il fallait que je le sache. Il haussa les épaules un instant et m'attrapa le bras, me guidant pour m'éviter de rencontrer un mur.

D'accord, bon, j'étais un peu dans les vapes. Et il ne m'aidait pas trop.

- Teddy me l'a demandé, et je lui ai dit que je le ferais. Je n'étais pas très motivé pour travailler, alors je me suis dit que ça m'aiderait, tu vois ?

Je hochai la tête.

- J'imagine que c'est pareil pour le cours de Sortilèges et moi, pensai-je à haute voix, en enroulant mes cheveux blonds dans ma main droite. Mais je ne suis pas SI douée. C'est simplement ma meilleure matière.

Je trébuchai un peu, et Al resserra sa poigne sur mon bras.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais être Guérisseuse, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que nous prenions un tournant et arrivions au Grand Escalier. Tu es forte en Potions ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'ai la moyenne, fis-je, tout sourire. Tu veux faire quoi, toi ? lui demandai-je, en atteignant le haut de l'escalier et en me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'ouvris la porte et titubai jusqu'à un lit.

- Je ne veux pas faire ce qu'on attend de moi, dit-il, pensif, en me rendant mon bras. Je ne veux pas être Auror, comme mon père, mais je ne veux pas être joueur de Quidditch, comme James.

Je me redressai légèrement, croisant les jambes et essayant de ne pas tomber du lit.

Disons seulement que tomber du lit est une coutume fréquente chez moi.

- D'accord, répondis-je lentement, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et plaçant ma tête entre mes mains, de manière à pouvoir le regarder. Tu pensais à quoi, alors ?

Il me regarda soudain, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent de nouveau.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! dit-il joyeusement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Je le fixai avec insistance.

Ce type est fou. Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de lui, déjà ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as poussée hors du chemin ? lui demandai-je, me rappelant soudain ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'arrêta de rire et vissa son regard sur le mien, avec une expression de confusion.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, quand l'épouvantard allait me toucher ?

Je sentis la chaleur se répandre sur mon visage et regardai les autres lits, qui étaient vides.

Où était donc l'infirmière ? J'ai besoin qu'elle m'empêche de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Je, euh...

Al passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et se frotta la nuque. Madame Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour arriver à grands pas vers nous, presque en m'attaquant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Albus se redressa et se laissa glisser du lit.

- Elle s'est évanouie, lui répondit-il, toujours en me regardant.

Elle souffla un peu et me repoussa contre les couvertures en me regardant sévèrement.

- Avez-vous mangé trois repas complets ? fit-elle en me fixant de haut.

Je couinai nerveusement, regardant Al pour chercher un soutien. Il haussa les épaules. Sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux.

- Oui ? dis-je difficilement, des tâches rouges apparaissant sur mes joues.

- Vous avez bu assez d'eau ?

- Oui, je crois que...

- Vous avez manqué d'oxygène ?

- Non ?

- Avez-vous porté une cravate ou une écharpe trop serrée ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Elle s'est cogné la tête, l'interrompit Al impatiemment.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vivement vers lui, comme si elle le remarquait pour la première fois.

- Mr Potter, étiez-vous présent au moment de l'incident ? l'interrogea-t-elle rapidement, se retournant vers moi et tâtonnant ma tête à la recherche de blessures.

- Oui, je...

- Comment s'est-elle cogné la tête ?

- Elle a trébuché, mentit-il d'un air coupable, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

Madame Pomfresh me releva la tête et je grimaçai de douleur.

- Restez ici cette nuit, et vous pourrez partir demain matin, me dit-elle en soupirant un peu et en marmonnant, tout en reposant ma tête gentiment sur l'oreiller.

Elle me lança une chemise de nuit et se tourna vers Al avant de partir.

- Vous pourrez voir votre petite amie demain. Je veux que vous sortiez dans cinq minutes.

J'ouvris la bouche, m'empourprant à nouveau.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas mon..., commençai-je à dire.

Mais elle était déjà partie, nous laissant dans un silence gênant. Le bout de mes oreilles brûlait d'humiliation et je baissai le regard, étudiant l'affreuse chemise de nuit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Al, embarrassé, alors que j'enfouissais la chemise de nuit sous le lit. Je ne voulais pas que tu te cognes la tête et que tu tombes dans les pommes.

Je fis un geste de la main et enlevai mes chaussures, évitant son regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, marmonnai-je nonchalamment, me redressant à nouveau et sentant ma tête cogner.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? fit-il, souriant légèrement.

Je haussai les épaules, moqueuse, et reportai mon regard autre part.

- Tu peux faire en sortes que Luke ou Rose viennent me voir à un moment ?

Il acquiesça et se rapprocha du lit, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. J'attendis.

- Oui ? demandai-je comme il ne disait toujours rien.

Il secoua la tête et ajusta la lanière de son sac avant de partir ; le sourire coupable était toujours plaqué sur son visage.

- Rétablis-toi vite, Soph, me dit-il sincèrement en touchant les rideaux autour de mon lit. On se voit à notre cours particulier, OK ?

J'acquiesçai et tirai les couvertures du lit, les remontant sur mes jambes croisées.

- Je devrai encore affronter l'épouvantard ? lui demandai-je, lui souriant faiblement.

Je me complus au son de sa voix, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il riait doucement.

- Nan, répondit-il, les yeux plein d'étincelles.

Il se rapprocha brusquement de moi et me serra contre lui à la hâte, pressant légèrement mon buste. J'étais certaine qu'il arrivait à sentir la nuée de papillons qui explosait dans mon ventre. Très rapidement, il s'était relevé et était parti, me laissant dans un état de pur choc.

Ah oui, je me souviens. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Petit idiot parfait.

* * *

**NOTE**

Pardonnez-moi pour tout ce temps sans publication ! Je me suis promis de vous être fidèle, donc cette histoire sera traduite jusqu'au bout, mais le rythme de publication ne sera pas très régulier, j'en ai bien peur...

Réponse aux reviews "anonymes" :

**Pepoune** : J'ai pensé comme toi, que la blague de la fenêtre était un peu poussée, mais Sophia est assez gamine, en somme. Je préfère largement Albus, tout doux et gentil :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**Herenya** : Malheureusement, ce chapitre est venu tardivement, j'espère donc que tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de lire la suite ! A bientôt j'espère :)

J'attends vos remarques ! A bientôt.

~ _Delfine_


	5. Sujets épineux

**Chapitre cinq : Sujets épineux**

* * *

_Toujours le 7 mai_

.

- Donc.

Une voix féminine que je ne pus distinguer me parvint de derrière les ombres (enfin, plutôt les rideaux grisâtres), et s'approcha de moi tandis que j'étais allongée à l'infirmerie, en train d'essayer de dormir.

- Tu décides de disparaître pendant deux jours, puis j'apprends par mon cousin (tu sais duquel je parle), que tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie.

Rose ouvrit violemment le rideau, le regard ferme et meurtrier. Je relevai ma tête encore en guérison et lui renvoyai un regard noir.

- Tu aimes bien t'inventer des choses.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes bien, lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Ah bon ? _pensai-je avec ironie.

- Quoi de neuf, sinon ? lui demandai-je sans enthousiasme, en m'asseyant et m'étirant.

Rose se fendit d'un sourire et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

- Où t'étais, ces derniers jours ? fit-elle en me lançant mon pyjama préféré tant désiré, le bleu plein de canards en caoutchouc.

Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Les canards, c'est génial ! Surtout en caoutchouc !

Le grand-père de Rose a vu mon pyjama, une fois, et s'est mis à me demander, tout excité, à quoi servaient exactement des canards en plastique. Malheureusement, Albus était à côté, à ce moment, et c'était environ en quatrième année, quand je ne pouvais TOUJOURS pas lui parler (bon, d'accord, je n'arrivais pas à lui parler avant ces cours particuliers non plus. Mais je m'améliore, ok ?). J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'ai dit à Mr Weasley que les gens mettaient des canards en plastique dans la soupe plutôt que dans une baignoire.

Je ne mange plus de soupe, au Terrier.

Je serrai mon pyjama dans mes bras, heureuse, et répondis :

- J'étais juste occupée avec mes cours particuliers et tout ça.

Je tentai de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur mon visage, mais il m'était impossible de cacher ce genre de choses à ma meilleure amie – surtout si c'était Rose.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Al, me répondit-elle malicieusement, un sourire complice sur la figure.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? lui demandai-je, enthousiaste.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis la secoua.

- Nan, j'te dis pas, fit-elle sans pitié.

Je la fusillai du regard.

- Allez, Rose, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit.

- Non.

Je détestais son sourire en coin. Il était si... sournois.

- Rose.

- Oui ?

- Dis-le moi.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît, Rose ?

- Nan !

- Rose...

Je l'attrapai par les épaules à deux mains, et la secouai.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi !

- Merlin, Soph, ne me tue pas !

Je la relâchai, marmonnant une excuse gênée, tandis qu'elle aplatissait le devant de sa chemise.

- Il m'a juste dit que tu t'étais évanouie après t'être cogné la tête, pendant votre cours. En parlant de ça, ajouta-t-elle, son sourire en coin réapparaissant, comment est-ce que tu t'es cognée ?

Ma tête heurta les oreillers, et je soupirai profondément.

- Justement, Rose. Je suis perdue, en ce qui concerne ton cousin.

Elle hissa ses jambes sur le lit, et m'inspecta en m'écoutant attentivement. Ah, ça m'avait manqué, ces conversations de filles. Et ça ne faisait que deux jours.

Ou plutôt un jour et demi. Mais quand même.

- Pourquoi ? En quoi ça concerne Al, exactement ?

- C'est que... Il est tellement... bipolaire, commençai-je, essayant de trouver les bons mots. Je veux dire, il est très gentil un instant, et l'instant d'après, il me traite comme s'il venait de découvrir que j'existais. Et puis aujourd'hui, ajoutai-je en regardant Rose avec confusion, j'ai appris que mon Épouvantard, c'était lui.

- Al ? fit-elle, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais il est si... mignon.

- Voilà ! m'écriai-je, reconnaissante qu'elle ait compris. Il est mignon. Ensuite, son Épouvantard s'est rapproché de moi, et Al m'a poussée sur le côté, et je me suis évanouie quand ma tête a frappé quelque chose.

Avec précaution, j'élevai la main pour toucher ma tête, et Rose croisa ses jambes puis se pencha et m'attrapa la main.

- Je sais que ça va peut-être te choquer, me dit-elle gentiment en serrant ma main, mais tu es censée te débarrasser de l'Épouvantard. Pas simplement rester debout.

J'arrachai ma main de sa poigne et lui lançai un regard noir.

- Je sais, Rose, dis-je bien fort pour cacher son rire. Mais tu dois avouer que son comportement était très étrange.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours en gloussant un peu. Elle resta assise à m'observer.

- Quoi ? lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

Elle inclina sa tête.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

Je m'étouffai légèrement avec ma salive.

- Pardon ? Tu m'as écoutée, ne serait-ce qu'un...

- Tu ne _peux pas_ être amoureuse de lui, rectifia-t-elle en m'ignorant.

Elle sembla fixer un point dans le vide, ou quelque chose très loin d'ici, en pensant à Al. Ou à moi.

Je veux dire, je suis là ! Source viable de connaissances, à votre service.

Je décidai de l'écouter.

- Très bien. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être amoureuse de lui ?

- Non, non, dit-elle, secouant la tête. Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, à ce stade.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Al...

Rose se recula, appuyée sur ses mains, réfléchissant un peu.

- Il est vraiment adorable.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai remarqué.

Elle m'ignora, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je sais que tu as un petit faible pour lui...

_Petit ?_

- … mais tu ne le connais pas encore vraiment.

- Mais...

- Écoute, me coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas appris à le connaître. D'accord, tu le connais parce que tu passes du temps avec Luke depuis sept ans, et maintenant il te donne des cours depuis une semaine, mais tu ne le con-nais pas, fit-elle en insistant sur le mot.

Je fis la moue.

- Je pense que je le connais un peu. Il me donne des cours depuis une semaine, et je passe du temps avec lui et Luke depuis des lustres.

Rose laissa échapper un autre soupir exaspéré.

Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'indice ?

- Pas assez pour être amoureuse ! Tu n'es pas à l'aise avec lui, tu ne te sens pas en sécurité. Il est ton fichu Épouvantard ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Soph !

Et comment est-ce que Rose Weasley saurait ce qu'est l'amour ?

Sa vie amoureuse est pire que la mienne. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle et Scorpius sont passés d'amis (pas très proches, cela dit), à de très vagues connaissances qui ne remarquent pas que l'autre existe.

Je sais, et j'en suis sûre, qu'ils s'intéressent l'un et l'autre. Je sais qu'un jour ils se parlaient, et que le suivant Rose s'est mise à le traiter comme s'il avait la peste. Je n'ai même plus eu le droit de dire son nom pendant un long moment sans qu'elle ne fonde en larmes ou qu'elle ne jette quelque chose à travers la pièce.

Je me reculai dans mes coussins en fixant le plafond.

- J'imagine que je pourrais apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu devrais peut-être te concentrer là-dessus. Et être moins pétrifiée en sa présence.

Je peux toujours compter sur Rose pour être honnête.

- Et il ne te connaît pas non plus, marmonna-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

- Je peux lui parler de l'art de balbutier, lui proposai-je faiblement en souriant.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Parfait.

- Il ne me déteste pas complètement non plus.

- Al n'arriverait jamais à détester quelqu'un.

- Et je ne bave plus en le regardant. Sauf quand il est torse nu.

- Exactement... Quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire et je lui tirai la langue.

- JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU AIES FAIT CA A MES CHEVEUX !

Rose et moi sursautâmes, surprises. Vanessa Brown venait brusquement d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, Luke sur ses talons (euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?). Il martelait différentes excuses tandis que Vanessa se laissait tomber de manière dramatique sur un lit, agrippant les draps blancs et gémissant.

J'étirai le cou pour voir ses cheveux normalement marron, qui, là, étaient effilochés et légèrement noircis. Luke ne paraissait plus être lui-même ; il passa ses mains dans ses propres cheveux et les serra fort tout en appelant Madame Pomfresh.

- Ils ne seront plus jamais pareils, gémit Vanessa, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça.

- C'était un accident ! lâcha-t-il, les mains toujours perdues dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai même pas touché la bougie ! C'est moi qui l'ai éteinte !

Je remarquai que la moitié supérieure de son buste était trempée.

- Woody...

- Je m'appelle Wood, pas Woody...

- … va-t'en, le coupa-t-elle avec dédain, en désignant la porte les yeux fermés.

Luke referma les rideaux d'un geste brusque et vint vers nous à grands pas, les mains plantées dans ses poches et le visage rouge vif. Je lui lançai un sourire narquois.

- T'as encore raté ton coup ? lui demandai-je, en me redressant sur les coudes. Ce n'est pas grave, Luke, ses cheveux ne sont là que pour couvrir un crâne vide, fis-je, amusée, et éclatant de rire avec Rose.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- C'est pas drôle, Soph.

- Mais, franchement, dit Rose en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Est-ce que tu vas demander à Scorpius de sortir avec toi ? fit-il en mode contre-attaque, les bras croisés d'un air de défi.

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Touché.

- Merci.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DIRE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ARRANGER MES CHEVEUX ?

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Vanessa sortir de l'infirmerie comme une flèche et Madame Pomfresh, qui commençait à être un peu vieille, soupirer et retourner dans son bureau d'un pas mal assuré. Rose et moi pouffâmes de rire de manière unanime.

- Bref, vous devriez tous les deux surpasser votre peur et leur demander de sortir avec vous, leur dis-je sagement, faisant comme si nous n'avions jamais été interrompus. Parce que sinon, vous ne saurez jamais ce que l'autre pense. C'est notre dernier mois d'école, vous vous souvenez ?

Je ressemblais à une grand-mère, qui dirait calmement à ses petits-enfants que tout se passerait bien au final, qu'il fallait simplement se donner du temps. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me faire pousser des rides et des cheveux blancs tout de suite.

Ils me regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

Ai-je vraiment germé ? Non... Pas de rides. Et mes cheveux sont aussi blonds que jamais.

- Quoi ? leur demandai-je, croisant les bras et leur lançant un regard assassin.

Ils rirent de plus belle. Je devins impatiente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Rose me sourit frénétiquement en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus hypocrite, tu sais ?

Je lui jetai un regard tueur.

- Pardon ?

- Oh, Soph, dit sagement Luke, toujours plié de rire. Tu aimes Al depuis que tu es à Poudlard, et tu arrivais à peine à lui parler jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- C'est parce que je dis des choses stupides ! protestai-je bruyamment pour couvrir leurs rires. En plus, je crois fermement en la tradition qui veut que ce soit le garçon qui demande à la fille de sortir avec lui.

Luke s'arrêta brusquement de rire.

- C'est n'impor...

- Et je pense que tu devrais demander à Vanessa de sortir avec toi pour un des défis de la Liste.

Je croisai les bras d'un air suffisant tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Je le fais si toi, tu le fais, répliqua-t-il, ne semblant pas du tout impressionné.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien !

Nous entamâmes un duel de regards qui dura quelques instants, avant que Rose ne parle :

- Quelle liste ? intervint-elle, curieuse.

Luke et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil.

Mince.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle, se laissant glisser du lit pour nous dévisager tous les deux.

Je m'éclaircis nerveusement la gorge, toujours les yeux sur Luke.

- Une liste de... de courses ? dis-je docilement en lui envoyant un sourire coupable.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- On a des elfes de maison, pour ça, me dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Je regardai Luke une nouvelle fois et il haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème qu'elle sache, dit-il nonchalamment.

J'en fus bouche bée.

- Je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie être obligée de vivre ça, déclarai-je, furieuse. En plus, on a déjà fait la première ligne, et elle ne va pas se baigner dans le lac toute seule...

- Vous vous êtes baignés dans le LAC ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas si horrible ! se justifia Luke, sur la défensive, et les yeux sur le point de lancer des éclairs. Et puis Scorpius aimerait vraiment que Rose participe à...

- Ah bon ?

Je fermai les yeux, obstinée.

- Non. Et si elle n'accomplissait pas tout ? Elle ne pourra pas avoir de diplôme !

Luke se moqua de moi.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est Rose, fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot et en la pointant du doigt. C'est une Gryffondor. Elle y arriverait.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent pour répondre, mais Rose laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Nous lui lançâmes un bref regard avant de l'ignorer.

Ouaip, personne n'interrompt un combat fraternel. C'est dangereux. Indéniablement fatal.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est chez Gryffondor qu'elle a un désir fou de faire tout ça, alors ne prononce pas les mots !

Ses sourcils se levèrent, un petit sourire narquois posé sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent.

- Rose doit pouvoir avoir le choix. Ne PRONONCE pas les mots.

Le nœuds de mon ventre était perturbant.

- D'accord, on lui demande, dit-il sardoniquement.

Dans mon estomac, le nœuds se resserra quand il se tourna vers une Rose au regard perplexe.

- Est-ce que tu veux participer à la Liste des S...

- LUKE !

- OK, OK, détends-toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lancer dans son explication.

- On a une liste, que l'on se doit de suivre. Une sorte de liste de choses qu'on doit faire avant de recevoir notre diplôme, sauf qu'on lui a lancé un sortilège...

- Bande d'idiots, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

- … et maintenant, on doit la finir avant la cérémonie de remise de diplômes, sinon on ne peut pas être diplômés, finit-il en ignorant mes marmonnements incohérents. Et si on prononce le nom de la liste, ceux qui l'entendent sont inclus dans le sortilège. Tu veux participer ? demanda-t-il à Rose.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme celle d'un poisson rouge. Je crus qu'elle allait avaler une mouche.

- … vous êtes stupides, dit-elle en chuchotant, les yeux aussi gros que des souafles.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Elle ignora mon cri. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup me faire ignorer.

- Je ne participe pas à cette liste idiote ! cria-t-elle, plutôt en direction de Luke. Est-ce que vous savez dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mis en lançant un tel sortilège sur une liste ?

Il cligna des yeux.

- Et donc ?

Elle laissa échapper un cri frustré et sortit de l'infirmerie comme une furie, en faisant presque tomber un Scorpius surpris. Elle le jeta violemment sur le côté et disparut dans le couloir. Scorpius sembla hébété lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, en regardant à l'endroit où elle était partie.

- Scorp, elle t'a seulement touché. Pas besoin de t'évanouir, le taquinai-je.

Il parut sortir de sa transe et remarqua notre présence.

- Pourquoi est-elle si en colère ? demanda-t-il, jetant à nouveau un regard vers le couloir tandis qu'il rougissait.

- Elle est en colère à propos de la Liste, répondit Luke en essayant de ne pas rire en voyant Scorpius. On lui a dit que...

- Elle fait la Liste ? le coupa Scorpius, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je me mis à rire et serrai mon pyjama entre mes mains. Par Merlin, Rose doit vraiment arrêter d'être si bornée et devrait se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser ; ce mec est raide dingue amoureux d'elle !

- Nan, répondis-je, et son expression s'attrista. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi ? Tu sais bien que vous vous cherchez, tous les deux...

Je m'interrompis en voyant le regard horrifié qui emplit ses yeux. Sa peau se mit carrément à pâlir à cette pensée. Un moyen de le faire chanter ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Luke se mit à rire, apparemment remarquant la même chose.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! fit Scorpius dans un sifflement, mais sembla soudainement être revigoré, comme s'il avait eu une idée. Il me regarda joyeusement : Mais toi, tu peux !

J'agrippai fermement mon pyjama et me laissai tomber en arrière.

- Je ne peux pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, je ne suis pas de ce bord, et...

Il me fit un geste impatient de la main tandis que Luke explosait à nouveau de rire.

- Non, lui demander POUR moi. C'est parfait.

Je me moquai de lui et regardai Luke, qui s'esclaffait.

- T'arrives à le croire ?

Luke m'ignora et je pivotai de nouveau vers Scorp.

- Et tu te dis Gryffondor ! lui dis-je, lasse, oubliant que Luke avait utilisé la même excuse plus tôt.

- Mon père était un Serpentard, dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées, momentanément distrait. Il dit que j'ai hérité de son don pour manigancer.

Je pouffai de rire. C'était le même père qui avait essayé – et échoué – de tuer Dumbledore. Trois fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? lui demandai-je immédiatement, voyant que l'opportunité de lui demander se présentait. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, et je ne t'aiderai pas avant que tu ne m'aies raconté.

Il pâlit.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, murmura-t-il, les yeux s'abaissant vers le sol d'un air coupable. De vraiment mal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? le questionnai-je impatiemment, en me penchant légèrement en avant.

Il transpirait sous la pression. C'était assez dégoûtant, pour être franche.

- Jel'aienferméedansunplacardàbalaisavecmoi, dit-il d'une voix rapide en attrapant ses cheveux blonds et en fermant fort les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Luke, incrédule.

- JE L'AI ENFERMEE DANS UN PLACARD A BALAIS AVEC MOI, cria-t-il en ignorant les avertissements de Madame Pomfresh. Elle a découvert que je l'avais fait exprès, et maintenant elle me déteste !

Ouais. Scorpius a en effet hérité des compétences de son père en terme de manigances.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Mais elle veut quand même t'embrasser.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, et une couleur vint s'installer dans ses joues. Il paraissait si plein d'espoir... et prêt à pisser dans son pantalon.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'aider ?

Aider Scorpius à sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Il est fou.

Je reculai, regardai Luke et remuai la bouche pour former les mots « à l'aide ».

Luke nous regarda à tour de rôle.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Je fus bouche bée avant même qu'il ne continue.

- Je veux dire, t'es une fille. Tu pourrais aussi m'aider à sortir avec Vanessa !

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je voudrais faire remarquer que même si je suis une fille, je ne m'entends pas nécessairement avec toutes les autres filles, leur dis-je calmement, les yeux clos.

Je sentis l'envie de crier me frôler.

- S'il te plaît ?

J'ouvris faiblement une paupière pour les voir tous les deux à genoux, l'air pathétiquement désespérés.

Mon Merlin, ils sont pires que moi ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- TRES BIEN ! acceptai-je bruyamment, refermant les yeux pour me cacher la vue, et me reculant dans les oreillers.

Après un dernier cri de joie et une accolade, ils me laissèrent en claquant gaiement la porte. J'ouvris les yeux et serrai mon pyjama contre ma poitrine, espérant ne plus jamais avoir à être témoin d'une scène pareille.

Et sachez que je pense que c'est eux qui devraient être à l'infirmerie. Pas moi.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas morte, je ne me suis pas noyée, je ne me suis pas envolée pour la planète Mars, et je n'ai pas mangé de poison. J'étais simplement très occupée, par ma vie, par mon autre traduction, par d'autres ff... Bref, j'ai une vie super passionnante, qui doit toutes vous em***der.

Alors sachez que je suis de retour, que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas 2 mois et demi à venir, et que vous m'avez manqué !

A bientôt,

~ _Delfine_


	6. Le vœux de mort d'Aiden

**Chapitre six**

* * *

**Le vœux de mort d'Aiden**

_Le 8 mai_

_._

Tape. Tape. Tape.

Je jure que quiconque est en train de me taper du doigt va mourir.

Tape. Tape. Tape.

Avec réticence, j'ouvris les yeux pour trouver deux yeux noisette qui me fixaient, et un doigt toujours en train de donner des coups secs dans mon bras.

- ESPACE VITAL, AIDEN ! criai-je en refermant fermement les yeux et en rabattant les draps au-dessus de mes paupières.

Malheureusement, il ne s'était pas relevé à temps et finit par tomber sur moi, sous la couverture.

Comment est-ce que j'arrive à me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?

Au moins, il ne m'enfonce plus son doigt dans le bras.

- AIDEN !

Je rejetai la couverture et me précipitai le plus loin de lui que je le pouvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ?

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, grimaçant tout en essayant de se recoiffer.

- J'essayais de te réveiller !

- Et pourquoi ça, par Merlin ? lui demandai-je, les mains sur les hanches, bien consciente de ne pas être très intimidante dans mon pyjama couvert de canards en caoutchouc.

Aiden me parut complètement effrayé, cependant.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce que tu allais faire pour Luke et Scorpius..., commença-t-il, mais je laissai échapper un long gémissement.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils en ont parlé à tout le dortoir ? crachai-je, la tête entre les mains.

- Techniquement, ils constituent la moitié du dortoir, fit remarquer Aiden nonchalamment en essayant de ne pas rire.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de m'affaler de nouveau sur mon lit et de croiser les bras, en attente de la suite.

Et oui. Personne ne devrait me chercher le matin.

Je me frottai les yeux pour effacer toute trace de sommeil. J'aimerais que Luke ait des amis un peu mieux que ça. Ou encore mieux, j'aimerais qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas. Sauf Al, parce que, eh bien... c'est Al.

Mais apparemment, d'après Rose, je ne suis pas "amoureuse" de lui.

Je regardai autour de nous, dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne s'était pas encore réveillée, malgré mes cris incessants ; personnellement, je pense qu'elle devrait prendre sa retraite. Bientôt.

Et me laisser partir d'ici.

Je regardai Aiden avec appui ; il attendait toujours, mains enfoncées dans ses poches, l'air nerveux et mal à l'aise.

Je soupirai, résignée.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il lança un coup d'œil autour de nous avant d'abaisser la voix.

- Tu connais Lily Potter ?

- La sœur d'Al ? Garçon manqué ? Cheveux roux ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Combien de Lily Potter existe-t-il, exactement ?

Aiden acquiesça.

- C'est ça.

- Et alors ?

Il se mit à rougir et à marmonner de façon incohérente pendant quelques minutes. Je profitai de ce moment pour trouver mon uniforme et pour enfiler mes bas. J'entendis enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- ... et puis je l'ai, euh, embrassée...

Quoi ?

- Tu l'as embrassée ? lui demandai-je, tournant ma tête si vite que j'entendis mon cou craquer. Est-ce qu'Al est au courant ?

Il pencha la tête.

- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Bien sûr que non.

A la vue de mon visage sans expression, il secoua la tête avec mépris.

- C'est Al, mon problème. Lily ne veut pas sortir avec moi à moins d'être sure que ses frères ne s'en mêleront pas ! Et puisque James est parti de Poudlard...

- ... il faut que tu convainques Al, terminai-je à sa place, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il a vraiment un problème. Les Potter doivent être la famille la plus têtue que je connaisse - mince, Harry Potter n'aurait pas sauvé le monde s'il n'avait pas été tenace de façon si flagrante.

Attends une seconde...

- Je ne peux pas t'aider à convaincre Al ! m'exclamai-je, me rendant compte de ce qu'insinuait Aiden.

Je me redressai et fourrai mes pieds dans mes chaussures. Je ne changerais absolument pas d'avis. Jamais de la v...

- Je peux te soudoyer.

Ah, ça change les choses.

- Avec quoi ? lui demandai-je impatiemment, mon visage s'illuminant.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit avec du chocolat. Ou un nouveau pyjama. Le mien est un peu petit, maintenant, depuis le temps que je l'ai. Et il y a des canards dessus. Bon, OK, je ne peux possiblement pas jeter quelque chose de si précieux.

Cependant, si Aiden me donnait un pyjama, ce serait pire que louche. Luke le tuerait probablement.

- Je peux t'apprendre à voler sur un balai !

Il n'a pas suggéré cela, si ?

- Je ne crois pas, dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux, m'éloignant de lui à grands pas et attrapant le bord des rideaux dans mes mains.

Je passai ma tête à l'extérieur. La voie était libre - je n'avais qu'à semer Aiden, et je pourrais m'échapper de ce trou.

- On peut TOUS t'apprendre à voler, continua-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Luke et Scorp pourraient m'aider, ils te doivent bien ça aussi...

Peut-être devrais-je simplement m'enfuir. Ouais, ça pourrait marcher ; je sortirais de cette stupide infirmerie (qui est comme une prison, je vous jure), et j'échapperais à l'obligation d'avoir une conversation extrêmement délicate avec Al.

Merlin, vous imaginez ? Ça se passerait probablement comme ça :

Moi : Eh bien... Je crois que tu devrais laisser Lily sortir avec quelqu'un.

Al : Comment ça ?

Moi : Je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas à avoir à la surveiller.

Al : (en me regardant bizarrement) Pourquoi ? C'est ma petite sœur !

Moi : Al, elle a seize ans. Je crois que tu devrais la laisser choisir avec qui elle veut sortir.

Al : Pourquoi, elle t'a parlé ?

Moi : On pourrait dire ça, oui...

Al : (en pâlissant) Soph, tu ne veux pas demander à ma sœur de sortir avec toi, hein ?

Moi : (en pâlissant aussi) Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que quelqu'un sorte avec elle. Tu sais ? Sans ton accord ni celui de James.

Al : Hmmm...

Moi : Ce n'est pas moi, j'te le jure ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord...

Al : Eh bien Lily non plus - attends, Lily non plus, hein ?

Moi : Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Al : Tu ne veux pas lui demander de sortir avec elle ?

Moi : NON ! Je veux dire, c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse, non ?

Al : Quoi ?

Moi : ... AIDEN EST AMOUREUX DE TA PETITE SŒUR ! VA LE TUER !

Je foire tellement tout, dans la vie, que ce n'en est même plus drôle. Attendez, est-ce que c'était drôle, au départ ?

- ... et à la fin, tu pourras jouer dans la ligue de Quidditch...

Oh, mon Merlin, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez ce garçon.

- Tu sais ce que je veux savoir ? le coupai-je impatiemment, les mains sur les hanches.

Aiden sursauta, un peu surpris que je l'interrompe.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu flirtes avec toutes les filles dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres, fis-je en devenant de plus en plus frustrée de secondes en secondes. Je doute que même Lily apprécie cela.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Ah bon ?

Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente le garçons le plus idiot de la planète.

Ma mâchoire heurta le sol.

- Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'un faible pour elle, Aiden ? Ou bien est-elle simplement inatteignable ?

Aiden se mit à paniquer.

- Non, elle me plaît vraiment ! Elle est canon !

Mes yeux se fendirent tels des meurtrières.

- C'est tout ? Ou bien ton histoire si fas-ci-nante a-t-elle une suite ?

Son visage se tordit, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose.

- C'est juste que...

Il hésita et sembla abandonner, les épaules voûtées. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais pas.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es attiré par une fille ? lui demandai-je, exaspérée. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu es prêt à endurer tout ça pour Lily !

- Je viens de te le dire, fit-il d'un ton sec, paraissant maintenant extrêmement énervé, elle est canon !

Susceptible, hein ?

Je tirai les rideaux pour les ouvrir, m'échappant efficacement (et bruyamment) du confinement de l'infirmerie - ainsi que de la présence d'Aiden.

Franchement, ce gars s'attend à ce que je l'aide. Il me drague pratiquement tous les jours - devant Luke, rien que ça -, m'a poussée dans un lac et m'a proposé de m'apprendre à voler. VOLER. Je crois que vous avez assez expérimenté ma haine pour ce stupide sport. Les autres y jouent, mais pas moi.

_Aiden a du culot_, pensai-je, furibonde, tandis que je sortais dans le couloir comme une furie, sac dans une main et jupe dans l'autre. _Comme s'il me demandait de l'aide. Je parie qu'il n'aime même pas Lily..._

Je me réjouis du soleil levant qui éclaboussait les murs. J'adorais les dimanches matins, surtout en mai : le temps y était souvent agréable, les jours étaient plus longs, et j'avais toujours envie de ne rien faire à part traînasser dehors.

Dommage que les ASPIC et cette stupide Liste des Sept me hantent.

Je dois avouer que le sortilège était admirable : la baignade dans le grand lac avait automatiquement été rayée de la liste. Malheureusement, c'était la seule chose qui avait été rayée - et on n'a plus qu'un mois pour tout faire !

Le problème de cette liste, c'est que la moitié des choses est à faire la nuit - et j'aime dormir. Ou plutôt, je ne peux pas sacrifier mes heures de repos pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que boire du whisky pur feu, ou que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en douce.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire exprès de me ridiculiser, non plus. L'humiliation est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à gérer facilement, même si j'ai l'habitude de l'expérimenter. Et faire quelque chose qui me fait peur ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, exactement ? Ma plus grande peur, c'est Albus - je dois le tuer ? Je ne vais pas tuer l'amour de ma vie, merci bien !

Hum - je veux dire, le garçon pour lequel j'ai un faible. Pardon.

En parlant d'Al, je pensais que les cours particuliers étaient censés m'aider, et je n'ai franchement pas l'impression d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Enfin, bien sûr, j'ai appris qu'Al était mon Epouvantard, et il m'aide à faire entrer des trucs dans ma tête à coups de marteau, mais j'ai l'impression de déjà tout savoir.

Peut-être qu'Al est simplement un prof particulier vraiment génial ? J'imagine ; il est très doué en Défense.

_Mais je connais tout ça_, pensai-je toute seule, découragée. _Peut-être que je me surestime..._

En soupirant, je pris le tournant et rencontrai immédiatement le torse de quelqu'un.

- Punaise !

Je laissai échapper un couinement tout en m'effondrant par terre, ma jupe s'envolant dans les airs, et quelques livres heurtant le sol. Ma tête se à battre mit sur-le-champ quand elle tapa par terre, et j'émis un cri de douleur.

Comment se fait-il que ces choses m'arrivent toujours, à moi ? Sérieux, REGARDEZ OÙ VOUS MARCHEZ !

- Ça va ? demanda une voix.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Al qui se penchait vers moi, sous le choc, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

OK, c'est sûr, là, c'est un rêve. Je viens de me cogner la tête, non ?

- Ouais, gémis-je, les mains sur la tête.

Al m'attrapa par une main et me tira pour que je puisse m'asseoir ; sa main était chaude et rassurante.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il d'un air coupable et plein de regret. C'est la deuxième fois que je te fais tomber.

En réalité, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a des années.

Haha, vous avez compris la blague ? Non ? C'était pas drôle ? Vous me balancez des tomates ? Vous êtes un dur public.

- Ah, c'est pas grave, lui dis-je nonchalamment, accompagnant mes paroles d'un geste de la main. Je passe plus de temps par terre que je ne le voudrais.

Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Waouh, les insinuations qui se trouvent dans cette phrase...

- Euh... d'accord, répondit-il en se mordant la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je veux dire, me repris-je, les joues prenant une jolie teinte de... non. Elles sont d'un rouge gênant. Comme le rouge des clowns. Je continuai : Je tombe beaucoup. Pas que ce soit une habitude, fis-je avant de me racler la gorge. Seulement ces... jours-ci, finis-je faiblement en me pinçant, espérant que ce soit un rêve.

Je vous avais bien dit que je gérais mal l'humiliation, non ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te pinces ? me demanda-t-il en me scrutant.

OK, alors c'est pas rêve.

Quand je ne lui répondis pas, il me tira pour me mettre debout, un regard désolé toujours collé au visage. Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire assuré qui ressembla probablement à une grimace. Couplée d'un fard profond.

Attrayant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en pyjama ? demanda-t-il en me balayant des yeux.

- Je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie, expliquai-je, regrettant désespérément d'avoir mis ce pyjama-là.

Il est effiloché, maintenant, avec des trous, tout ça, et puis il est très serré, vu que je l'ai depuis longtemps. Sans oublier qu'il y a, et oui, des canards en plastique dessus.

C'est moi qui ai dit que les canards en plastique étaient géniaux ? Je retire.

... Enfin, juste devant Al.

- Je me souviens de la fois où tu as dit à mon grand-père que vous mettiez des canards en caoutchouc dans la soupe ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à mon vieux pyjama aux couleurs passées.

Bon, OK, les canards en plastique sont toujours aussi super. Même si Al se souvient d'un moment gênant de ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ? lâchai-je. Tu allais à l'infirmerie ?

Son sourire faiblit un peu.

- Ouais, je te cherchais.

Mon cœur prit un peu plus de vitesse, et je le regardai avec espoir.

Attendez une seconde. Ça me dit vraiment quelque chose.

- Ah, non, marmonnai-je, mon visage s'assombrissant de manière considérable. Tu ne veux pas de conseils de filles, si ?

Al parut pris de court.

- Non, je dois gagner un pari, tu te rappelles ?

- Tu... quoi ? lui dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un pari...

- Ouais, confirma-t-il avec un air confus adorable. Quand j'étais dans ma première année, j'ai fait l'erreur de dire à James d'arrêter se jouer des filles. En fait, dit-il en prenant une courte pause, il ne faut jamais dire à James ce qu'il a à faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'a parié son balai que je ne pourrais pas passer sept ans à Poudlard sans avoir de copine.

- Tu as laissé tomber les filles pour un balai ? lâchai-je.

Luke ne ferait jamais ça - même pour Vanessa Brown.

Enfin..., c'est Vanessa Brown, quoi.

- J'avais onze ans ! fit-il remarquer d'un ton indigné. En plus, il a pris le vieux balai de mon père, un Éclair de Feu !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent ; je ne pus pas vraiment me retenir de rire.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est quoi un Éclair de Feu ? lui demandai-je, en m'empêchant de glousser.

Il en fut bouche bée.

- C'est juste le meilleur balai du monde ! répliqua-t-il bruyamment, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir vide.

- D'accord, d'accord, répondis-je en souriant.

Alors c'est pour ÇA qu'il n'a jamais eu de copine...

Mon sourire faiblit. C'est vrai. Je suis inclue dans le lot, non ?

- Donc merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de conseils de filles, finit-il, toujours d'un air un peu perdu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies laissé tomber les filles pour un balai, pensai-je à voix haute, en me sentant toujours un peu énervée.

Il haussa les épaules, et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement.

- J'aimais bien une fille, dit-il, lointain, mais j'ai plus ou moins abandonné.

- Ah ?

J'avalai ma salive et poursuivis :

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais peur de demander qui. Je pense que je la réduirais probablement en lambeaux.

- Le pari, rappelles-toi.

Il se mit à rire de manière un peu nerveuse, l'air quelque peu gêné.

- Enfin bref, Luke, Scorp et Aiden veulent ton aide, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, gémis-je, fermant les yeux à cette idée. T'arrives à le croire ?

- Et bien, ils sont complètement désespérés.

- Le pire, c'est qu'en gros j'ai accepté, lui dis-je, laissant tout sortir d'un coup. Et j'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ah...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! lui confiai-je.

J'ai apparemment un affreux besoin d'un Maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Sur la bouche.

- Je ne veux pas les laisser tomber, et ils veulent m'apprendre à voler. A vo-ler ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez eux ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je divague devant Al, au fait ? Il va croire que je suis complètement cinglée !

Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas...

- Je...

- Tu veux vraiment qu'une fille aussi délirante que moi t'aide ? lui demandai-je en regardant le plafond, vaincue. Oui, je suis...

J'arrêtai brusquement de parler quand Al serra ma main, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Putain de Merlin.

- Je voulais juste te voir pour un cours particulier après le déjeuner, dit-il, incertain, ses yeux verts brûlant les miens. Ça te va ?

J'essayai de répondre, mais je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Al me tenait TOUJOURS la main.

Ce ne pouvait être un rêve, car j'étais totalement au paradis - et je m'y plaisais vraiment.

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête. Il me fit un sourire puis s'éloigna, me laissant le cœur frappant rapidement et la bouche (sûrement) toujours bien ouverte.

Oubliez ce que Rose a dit ; sans aucun doute, je suis amoureuse de ce type.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ah, mille excuses, gentils revieweurs anonymes ! J'avais oublié vos réponses à la fin du chapitre précédent :

**Pepoune** : Je fais deux en un. Je ne sais pas si je traduirai d'autres fanfictions de cette auteur. Je vais d'abord finir celle-ci en parallèle avec quelques OS avant de repenser à un plus gros projet. Je vous tiens au courant, de toutes façons ! (et n'hésite pas à aller sur mon profil pour plus d'infos). Sinon, l'histoire continue, et j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! Une fois de plus, Sophia se ridiculise dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est pas fini ! Allez, à bientôt, j'espère ! :)

**Herenya** : Ravie que ça t'ait donné envie de continuer en anglais ! Je suis pour la lecture en langue étrangère. Et si ma traduction t'a donné envie de lire la suite, alors c'est tout bénef' pour moi ! A bientôt.

Pour les autres, merci encore de vos commentaires qui me poussent à avancer, et je vous dis à toutes à bientôt !

_Delfine_


End file.
